Gundam Wars
by wilkins75
Summary: An alternate sequel to my Fallen Angel story in which Heero Yuy from the Wing Universe is sent to the Seed Universe to take part in there wars only to return to fight his former friends. Synopsis inside for those who haven't read the first story. Heero/Luna
1. Synopsis

**Synopsis of Fallen Angel **

During the Christmas Eve battle of the year Colony 195 Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy in his mobile suit Wing Zero descends into Earth's atmosphere to prevent the impact of the remains of the space battleship Libra from hitting Earth which would have made an extinction level event. Heero turned Wing Zero's powerful buster rifle on the battleship however the combination of the rifle with a solar storm ripped open a small portal in the universe sending Heero Yuy into another universe.

That universe was in the middle of a war between the natural born humans of the Earth Alliance and the genetically modified humans called Coordinators of the space colonies of ZAFT. Heero appeared at the moment the Earth Alliance prototype ship Archangel and their last experimental mobile suit the Strike descending to Earth while being chased by a ZAFT team which had stolen the other experimental mobile suits.

Heero went on to fight in the war alongside pilot of the Strike the coordinator Kira Yamato, the Archangel and her crew. Wing Zero became a key part in the war since unlike the other models which ran out of power Wing Zero didn't and combined with the Zero operating system which feed all combat information to the pilot made Heero a threat on the battlefield. The Archangel journeyed across the world being chased by the Zaft team which had stolen the other prototype mobile suits before reaching the safety of the Earth Alliance Military HQ of JOSH-A base in Alaska.

Knowing that Zaft was planning an attack on the base which they couldn't stop the high command of the Earth Alliance decided to set a trap of Josh-A by evocating the base of key military units before destroying the base in a massive explosion which would take a large part of the Zaft attacking force with it. The Archangel was assigned to stay along with Heero in Wing Zero, luckily at the last moment Kira Yamato which had been believed killed return in a stolen Zaft suit the Freedom. Once it was clear that they were traitors to the Earth Alliance they journeyed to the neutral island nation of Orb.

The neutral nation of Orb dedicated to strength and the idea that they would not interfere with the conflicts of other nations and whose ruler only daughter Cagalli fought as a rebel in the sands of Africa against Zaft when the Archangel first arrived on Earth seemed like a safe spot. Then the Earth Alliance lost their last entress to space when Zaft captured the Mass Driver in Panama. With no other mass drivers in reach they launched an attack on Orb in an attempt to get ahold of the driver and entress to space. During the battle Wing Zero along with the Freedom held off the invading forces including new prototype mobile suits along with the new standard mobile suit based off the Strike. During the battle a Zaft Pilot and Kira's childhood friend Athrun Zala joined the fight in the Zaft mobile suit Justice. Together with the Archangel and another recovered prototype mobile suit the Buster piloted by the same Zaft pilot who stole it Dearka Elsmen. Even with the forces of the Wing Zero, the Freedom and the Justice Orb couldn't stand up against the forces of the Earth Alliance and so scaficing everything else the Leadership of Orb including Cagalli's father sent a warship along with Archangel and her mobile suits into space before destroying the Mass driver.

On top of the death of her father and the loss of her nation Cagalli had to come to grips with the fact that her father had adopted her and Kira Yamato was really her brother. In space they were joined by Athrun's arranged fiancée Lacus Clyne and her rebel Zaft group. The daughter of the former leader of the Zaft and most famous vocalist in the world. They fought multiple battles in space before the final battle where Athrun's father the current leader of ZAFT Patrick Zala moved a powerful beam weapon toward Earth to destroy all natural humans once in for all. At the moment of its firing Heero Yuy in Wing Zero moved in between the beam targeting array and while being protected by a traitorous Zaft Pilot Yzak Joule destroyed the weapon. The combination of the Wing Zero's beam and the ZAFT weapon opened another rip in the universes around a mobile suit however Wing Zero wasn't the mobile suit. Instead Yzak Joule in his Duel mobile suit was sent to Heero's old Universe. Believing that both Heero and Yzak where killed their friends mourned for their lost and moved on to protect the peace they had won unaware that Heero had journey back to Orb and with the help of Orb's top military scientist began work on a New Suit to replace Wing Zero.

Back in Heero's old universe his friends and his sort of girlfriend Relena Peacecraft learned that he may be alive in another universe and began work on a way to get him back. While work was being done a new threat rose up when the disillusioned soldiers of the first war rose up under the leadership of the daughter of their slain leader Treize Khushrenada. They quickly overrun the disarmed Earth Unified Nation and was only defeated when the four remaining gundam pilots of Due Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner and Chang Wufei along with their allies Zechs Merquise, Lucrezia Noin and Yzak Joule are able to stop them and return peace to the world. With peace finally at hand Yzak believing he is stuck in an all-natural universe gets a call informing him that groups of people want to start creating coordinators of their own and they want them to lead them.

Back in his old universe peace was coming to an end after two short years when an attack of highly trained drugged up soldier naturals called extended attacked the Zaft military base of Armory One and stole three prototype mobile suits. A battle took place as Zaft other experimental suit called the Impulse piloted by an Orb refugee named Shinn Asuka did battle with them. With advance knowledge of a possible attack Heero Yuy in Wing Zero had prepared himself to engage the enemy. Even with the backup of Heero Yuy the three mobile suits where stolen and a chase began with the Zaft's newest warship the Minerva. Heero joined the chase onboard the Minerva where he meet the crew including a young female Zaft Pilot named Lunamaria Hawke. Also onboard were his old friends Athrun Zala and Cagalli who had been visiting the Zaft home colonies the PLANTS at the time of the attack as the leader of Orb. Over the two years the two of them had become a couple along with Kira and Lacus. Other the same time Heero, Kira and Athrun had become known across the world as the Legendary Three Gundam Pilots.

While they chased the stolen ships they learned that the remains of the nuked Plant Colony Junius Seven which had started the first war was now falling toward Earth. The event was caused by a splinter group of Zaft who wanted to make the natural's pay for what they did when they nuked the colony at the start of the war. The Minerva quickly launched an operation to stop the fall with Heero and Athrun taking point however they failed and the colony broke up into thousands of pieces striking at points around the world killing millions and leaving more homeless. It was in this battle that Wing Zero first showed its age as one of its powerful engines exploded. Damage and in need of repairs the Minerva journey to Orb for repairs while anger of the attack grew. While the Minerva was being repaired Heero warned Lunamaria that a second war was coming and that the Zaft warship had to leave because the new leadership of Orb was going to sell them out to the Earth Alliance without their leader Cagalli knowing about it. Late one night a group of Zaft Special Forces launches an attack on the beach side Orphanage where Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne are hiding out. The teams are sent to kill Lacus so that a double could take her place in the Plants they fail when Heero along with Kira defeat them. The Freedom returns to the battlefield and the Archangel prepares for the coming war.

The Minerva's Captain Talia Gladys doesn't follow Heero's advice and gets caught in Orb at the start of the second war. In the opening moments of the war the Earth Alliance launched a nuclear attack on the Plants only to be destroyed by a defensive beam weapon. Meanwhile in Orb Dearka Elsmen who had spent time in prison for betraying Zaft in the first war had just been freed and arrived along with his girlfriend the former communication operator of the Archangel, Miriallia Haw.They were met by Heero who along with Orb's top mobile suit designer Erica Simmons to take the newly built Buster Destroyer and rejoin the Archangel along with Kira and the rest of their friends to end the war.

Unwilling to rejoin the Archangel believing that the key to ending the war rested on the Minerva Heero joined them taking part in the battle off the coast of Orb allowing the Minerva to escape into ZAFT controlled parts of Earth. While on the Minerva Heero had a conflict filled relationship with Shinn because he blamed Heero for the death of his parents and sister in the first war. This hatred only grew when Heero informed him that he had killed Shinn's parents with a missed shot from his buster rifle. With this knowledge Lunamaria confronted Heero on why he told Shinn that only to learn that it was lie so that Shinn would have someone to hate to make him strong until he "fell" in love. It was then that Heero told Luna about his past actions in his old universe. Over the war they were joined by Athrun who had been reinstated into Zaft by the new leader of Plants Gilbert Durandal. They journey around the world pushing the Earth Alliance back and freeing different parts of the world which had risen up against them.

While the Minerva fought in the war Orb had fallen into the Earth Alliance and Cagalli was to be forced to marry another minister against her will.Luckily at the Alter her brother in the Freedom kidnapped her and brought her onto the Archangel however Orb and her military fell under the Earth Alliance. This lead to a battle between the Orb navy and the Minerva in which an entire Orb fleet was lost. During the battle after seeing Luna mobile suit heavy damaged and seeing her badly injured Heero let the Zero system take over and in a rage he destroyed the Orb fleet. In the battle Zero made Heero decided between his former girlfriend Relena and Lunamaria, he picked Luna.

While Heero was falling for Luna, Shinn had also fallen for a young woman he had met in a town the Minerva had visited. That woman, Stella was in fact one of the natural extended drugged super soldiers which had stolen the Gaia Gundam from Armory One. When the Minerva uncovered the extended training center Stella rushed out in the Gaia to reclaim it against orders. The Gaia was quickly defeated by Shinn's Impulse gundam letting Shinn know that his love was the enemy. He brought her onboard only to learn that the Earth Alliance had edited her memories to forget him. At the same moment Heero learned though the records at the extended base that the same men who had built the gundams in his universe created the extended in this one. To make matters more complex it turned out that Stella was in fact the younger sister of this universe's version of himself who had been killed. To save his sister who was dyeing without Alliance drugs Shinn and Heero joined forces and allowed Shinn to escape with Stella and returned her to the Alliance. At the same moment Heero left to return to Orb to find a cure for Stella.

With the help of an Orb doctor Heero discovered the cure which would free Stella from the drugs allowing her to live the Earth Alliance launched a massive attack on Berlin with the Stella in a new giant gundam the Destroyer. With thousands dyeing the Archangel and the Freedom joined forces with the Minerva and the Impulse to fight the Destroyer. When Shinn learned that the pilot of the Destroyer was Stella he couldn't fight and Heero stepped in. With a jab of a beam saber Heero brought down the Destroyer in a giant explosion. Filled with fear of the death of Heero Luna broke down in tears until she saw Wing Zero appear out of the blast. While Luna was crying an uncontrollable rage filled up within Shinn as he launched an attack on Wing Zero believing Heero had just killed his love. Wing Zero didn't fight instead he quickly pulled out and headed away from the battle as fast as possible with Stella knocked out in his arms.

With Heero going rogue from the position he held on the Minerva the chairman of the Plants Gilbert Durandal declares that the Archangel, Freedom and Wing Zero are standing in the way of his plan that would bring an overall lasting peace to the world. The Minerva gives chase to the Archangel and a battle takes place in the frozen fields of Northern Europe in which the Freedom is destroyed and the Archangel seems to have also been destroyed as well. At the moment the Freedom and the Archangel are declared destroyed by Zaft Heero in Wing Zero appear to do battle with Shinn and the Minerva. Wing Zero critically damageddestroys itself in a cloud of smoke and fire taking her pilot with her. Stella arrives in a new white Gaia mobile suit and is taken by the Minerva crew. Onboard the Minerva believing that Heero has been killed Luna starts crying only to discover Heero waiting for her in her room. After a short conversation when Heero explains that he may love her he kisses her before leaving her in her room. While the Minerva was returning to port Heero hacks into the computer system bring the speed up to match the speed of the approaching pod. Then doing a midair jump Heero leaves the Minerva and gets onboard the pod which quickly breaks apart as Heero activates his new Gundam Wing Angel. With improved Gundamian phase shift armor and weapon system the Wing Angel is a powerful machine but the biggest change was the upgraded Zero system, the Angel system which improves the combatcapabilities of the Zero system while allow more pilot emotion to come across.

With Heero's return to the battlefield he journeyed to the Archangel to reconate with them, while the Minerva rests in port. While in Port the Zaft Chairman Durandal offers to two new gundams to Athrun and Shinn. Athrun turns against the chairman and with the help of Luna's younger sister Meyrin Hawke tries to escape from the base to find the Archangel. While Athrun and Meyrin where escaping Heero met Luna in her room for a second time and talked again before leaving to help Athrun who was escaping in a stolen mobile suit. Saving Athrun and Meyrin and defeating the two new Zaft Gundams the Destiny piloted by Shinn and the Legend piloted by Rey Za Burrel Heero moved on and destroyed the Zaft base but without damaging either the Minerva or the hotel where both Chairman Durandal and Luna was staying. Seeing Heero's mobile suit in the fire and smoke Luna admits to herself that she loves the legendary gundam pilot.

While the Zaft forces where rebuilding Chairman Durandal uncovered Heero and Luna's relationship and planned to use it for his own advantaged while he plotted to take down his main target the anti-Coordinator group LOGUS. This came to a head at the battle at Heaven's base in Iceland where Zaft along with multiple allies from the World did battle with LOGUS. The battle began to turn against ZAFT when multiple Distoryer Gundams appeared and began to destroy the Zaft forces, realizing that she couldn't side with ZAFT with the Chairman in charge Luna who is now piloting the Impulse singles Heero who enters the fight. With the battle in Zaft hands Heero along with Luna make their exit leaving them behind. Most of LOGUS is killed or captured but the head Lord Djibril escapes to Orb.

When Heero was saving Luna, Kira Yamato received a message from Lacus who had journey to space in order to gain support has been discovered and needs help. Leaving at once to save her he gets to her ship which is under attack quickly he launches in his new improved Gundam the Strike Freedom. Quickly dispatching with the attacking force they now have to deal with the Zaft fleet gathering off ORB preparing to take it by force if ORB doesn't hand over Lord Djibril.

When the deadline was reached the Zaft forces launch their attack and quickly began overwhelming the poorly set up defensives of the new Orb leadership. With her nation in trouble Cagalli entrusts Heero to take command of the few forces loyal to her as she fights to defend her nation and reclaiming it all at the same time. The battle between Orb and Zaft takes another twist as the Minerva who flew half way around the world arrives and enters the fight. Heero does battle with Shinn in his Destiny Gundam at the height of the Battle Kira arrives bring a new gundam the Infinite Justice for Athrun to use. Quickly the Legendary Three gundam pilot all enter the fight forcing Zaft into a stalemate as Cagalli regains control of her nation. Once a stalemate had been reached Lord Djibril escaped into space in a hidden shuttle, knowing that their prey had escaped and that taking the island would cost too much they fall back.

With Cagalli now back in control she focused on explaining the evils of both Djibril and Chairman Durandal however Durandal interrupted her and with the fake Lacus explaining the greatness of Durandal. In a surprise move the real Lacus stood beside Cagalli to explain that the one in the Plants was a fake and that Durandal isn't working for peace. At the same moment Heero hacks into Durandal's own computer and shares all the files on the fake Lacus with the world. The surprise caused Durandal to end his transmission as he tried to save the situation at hand. It was then situation became even more deadly as LOGUS uses its most powerful weapon a moon mounted beam weapon with the power to ark around different preplaced stations called Requiem destroying multiple PLANT colonies. At once ZAFT launches an all out attack on the Moon base with the Minerva launching from Earth to join in the attack. Also launching from Earth to take part in the attack was Heero Yuy who had decided to join the Orb military. The battle is won and Lord Djibril dead Chairman Durandal made the announcement of his ultimate program to create a peaceful world, the Destiny Plan.

Unwilling to accept the idea that free will would be taken away at the expense of having one's gene decide their fate. The Archangel along with the ORB military prepare to launch an attack to end Durandal and his plan. The remains of the Earth Alliance was planning to join the fight against Durandal however he destroyed their Luna fleet with the captured Requiem beam weapon. With no time left they launch an attack before Durandal could fire on Orb. With the battle at its height Heero does battle with Shinn while Athrun attacks Requiem disabling it. The Minerva goes down and together with Heero, Kira brings down the giant space station Durandal had built killing him and ending the second war. With peace finally reached Cagalli is reinstated as the Leader of Orb with Athrun joining her. In the Plants Lucas becomes head Chairwoman with Kira at her side. Heero and Luna share a moment in Orb as they form a group of the top pilots from the Nations of ORB, Plants and the Earth Alliance who would work to prevent all future wars with Heero in charge, Angel Squadron comes into being.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 A New Discovery**

"Flight control final check go or no go?" inquired the female Zaft scientist as she sat in a raised platform looking out over the fifty men and women who were all manning their computers monitoring everything they could for the test one of the newest research vessel in the Plants. The team was safe onboard a modified warship while outside object of over four years of research into a new form of space travel. The ship which they had constructed, the Icarus had the first Space Fold Drive which bent space around the ship allowing it to travel massive distances almost at once. The dart like white ship had already completed six flights to the outer edge of the Solar System and back without any issues however the seventh would be the first to leave the Solar System.

"We are go." answered the male lead of the flight control team

"Life support is a go." reported another man

"Engines are all green we are ready for launch." reported the final team as the team leader nodded her head.

"Alright we are all green prepare to enter the history books with the last prototype manned Space fold Jump." Reported the team head.

"Well it isn't a manned flight." Laughed the female pilot of the Icarus as she sat in the cockpit of the ship surrounded by multiple instruments and life support equipment.

"Just a term, now let's begin." Laughed the flight leader back "Jump in three…two…one."

**Hours later it was a moonless night in the island nation of Orb, most of the population was either sound asleep in their beds or on the job themselves. **Just outside of the capital city located in a red brick large house at the base of a hill slept one of the legendary three gundam pilots from the First and Second Bloody Valentine Wars. Heero Yuy the pilot which fell from the sky, the natural human which could beat even the best coordinator pilot lied in his bed sound asleep however he wasn't alone using his chest as her pillow was his wife of just over a year the twenty two year old Lunamaria Yuy. The bedroom was quiet expect for the sounds of their breathing and totally dark expect for the small amount of light which came from the digital clock on the nightstand. Hanging in their closest where their white Orb military uniforms ready to be used the following morning when they reported in. Everything seemed normal until suddenly the sound of a vibrating cell phone interrupted the stillness of the night. Reacting before the second vibrate Heero Yuy grabbed the phone before sliding the touch screen unlocking it.

"Admiral Yuy." whispered Heero so not to wake the still sound asleep vice admiral who was currently using his chest as her pillow.

"Admiral stand by for a Chairwoman Yamato." said a voice as Heero slowly left the warmth of his bed and his wife and moved out of the room and toward his office as he moved a new voice came over the phone.

"Heero, so sorry to disturb you so late." apologized his friend as Heero sat down behind his large oak desk. Behind him through the gundanium laced bullet proof glass the night sky of the capital could be seen.

"It's Ok, Lacus hang on for a moment will you." stated Heero as he placed the phone into a build in slot in his desk. At once the phone call was transferred to his flat screen computer as the phone call became a teleconference. It was clear the moment that Lacus appeared on the screen the time distance between Orb and the Plants up in space as Lacus was dressed in her head council woman cloths and was sitting in her office with the noon day artificial sun in the background while Heero sat in his darkened office with only the glow of the computer screen to light it.

"Much better." Said Lucas with a smile

"Yes, now what do I owe the honor is Angel squadron needed?" inquired Heero knowing that 2 am phone calls from the head of a government normally either meant a terrorist attack or the discovery of a stash of missing small arm.

"Heero as you know two hours ago we launched our newest ship the Icarus on its final manned flight before we move on to full size ships." Started Lacus as Heero just nodded his head confirming that he already knew about it. It wasn't uncommon for the legendary gundam pilot to know more than almost everyone else but in this case all someone would have to do to know about the Icarus was watch the evening news. Already experts where predicting that within the next five years using the drive there would be humans traveling to the nearest star outside of our own Proxima Centauri and within ten humans would be colonizing other planets outside of the solar system.

"Was there an attack on the ship?" asked Heero as he looked at Lacus with his précising blue eyes.

"No, the ship had a technical malefaction and the ship remained in the same spot." explained Lacus as Heero raised an eyebrow wondering why this was a matter which required his attention at 2 in the morning. "But in another universe."

That phase caused Heero's heart to stop as the pilot from another universe turned his gaze away from the screen toward the photos on his desk. He focused on the four largest photos located on the far end of the desk. One was a photo taken by his old friend Miriallia Haw now Elsmen on the one year anniversary of the end of the second war. Standing side by side where all the friends he had made since his arrival in this universe almost seven years ago when he was 16 years old. The second photo was a close up of him, Athrun and Kira all dressed in their military uniforms with their gundams standing behind each of the pilots. The photo had made Miriallia a house hold name when she started selling off special additions of the photo. The next photo caused a rare smile to cross Heero's face as he looked at his and Luna's wedding photo, the two of them dancing with the stars above them. Luna's in a beautiful flowing wedding dress and him in his white admiral Uniform. All three photos where images of the life Heero had built but the last was a photo of where he had come from. Sitting at the far end was a photo taken by Howard all those years ago before he even arrived in this universe onboard the Peace Million Spacecraft. It showed the five gundam pilot from his old home just relaxing. Trowa Barton and Wufei were in the middle of a chess game while Due watched them. Sitting down with a drink in his hand was Quatre and there in the background leaning up against the far wall was himself.

"Is it what I think it is?" asked Heero as Lacus looked down typing on here computer.

"Given everything you have told Kira and me about your old home we believe so." confirmed Lacus "Before the ship returned the pilot was able to capture some of the TV and radio broadcasts I am sending it to you now."

"Thank you Lacus." thanked Heero as the information started to come into his computer over the Angel squadron network.

"The key bit of evidence we have is the first file." explained Lacus "We are preparing to recreate the incident which allowed for a universal jump with one of our unmanned test probes, we plan to have it jump in and record data for about an hour before jumping back."

"Sounds like a good plan." stated Heero as he opened a side screen and pulled up a file for Lacus to see. "If this is my old home then maybe there is a way to find to find out. Years ago I set up multiple hideouts on Earth and in space each with its own power source and patch into the communication network. If your probe is able to make contact with any of the hid outs we will know more."

"It's been so many years what are the olds any of them are still up?" inquired Lacus

"Not good but it's worth a shot." Confirmed Heero as he typed the old pass codes up by memory alone "I am sending you the radio single and the last passcode I used. It should gain you access if there are any hide outs still in operation."

"How do you feel about making contact with them it would be easy to record a message for them from you?" asked Lacus as Heero leaned back in his chair a bit before looking at the photo of his old friends which he hadn't seen in eight years. For a moment he thought about taking the offer but he had changed so much in those eight years he couldn't explain everything in a brief message.

"Too much a risk at the moment, we need to learn as much as possible first." explained Heero as Lacus nodded her head.

"I thought you would say something like that but I thought I would ask anyhow." explained Lacus "I will send you all the data we have the moment we get it and I have already called a meeting between the nations for 9:30 your time."

"Thank you." responded Heero as Lacus disappeared from the screen as the giant Z logo of Zaft appeared before being replaced with the seal of Angel Squadron. The seal was that of a humanoid angel in full armor holding a sword and shield appeared in front of an outline of the Earth with the words "Armed to Protect the Peace" across the top and the words "Zaft, Orb, Earth Alliance" across the bottom. The seal began to spin around to show the back side which was the same as the front side only with a female angel holding a spear with multiple space colonies in the background.

For a moment Heero just sat there looking at the spinning logo before the sound of the hardwood floorboards creaking caused him to look up only to see the woman he loves standing in the doorway of his office. She still dressed in the white tank top and black shorts which she had fallen asleep in hours earlier, her short red hair framed her face as she looked at him with those warm blue eyes.

"So are you going to open those files Lacus sent you?" inquired Luna as Heero leaned back in his chair closing his eyes as he placed his hand on his temple. "You don't want to open them because then you have to deal with that part of your life."

"Never really felt a need to think about it in years I made my choice all those years ago when Zero made me pick between here or there and I choice here with you." explained Heero as Luna walked around to stand behind her husband.

"And I am so happy you choice me but we can't run from the past so we might as well find out what happened after to them after you arrived here." explained Luna as she leaned forward clicking on the top file which Lacus had sent them. Instantly a screen opened to see a commercial for a hair product. Causing both of them to raise an eyebrow "Ok I didn't expect that."

Their confusion was short lived as the video kept playing as the logo for a TV station appeared in the corner of the screen.

"Welcome back to our special on the Gundam Pilots in this episode we will focus on Heero Yuy the Pilot of Wing and Wing Zero. This pilot was by far the most efficient in the cockpit however his story came to an end as we know it when he fired his Buster Rife at the falling Libra battleship preventing the destruction of Earth and sending him to another universe." said the TV announcer as images of the younger Heero and his multiple battles appeared on the screen. "So join us as we go inside the cockpit of Heero Yuy the lost Gundam Pilot and love of his life Relena Peacecraft. A story of love and war in this episode on the Biographical channel."

With that the screen went black before going back to the desktop image of the seal of Angel Squadron appeared.

"I guess that was when the ship jumped back." stated Heero not sure how to approach the whole love part at the end of the intro to the show considering his wife was standing right beside him.

"But it told us a lot, I think we found your old home Heero." confirmed Luna as Heero nodded his head. "Personally I can't wait to meet your old friends."

"They may have changed drastically over the years." Stated Heero as Luna smiled before wrapping her arms around the back of his neck before kissing him on the cheek. "They are not the same people I knew back then."

"Well neither are you." commented Luna as she let go before walking toward the door, stopping right at the doorway leading out of the room, before turning around to look at her husband. "Well since neither one of us is going to get any real sleep until that report from the Plants come in why don't we have some fun."

**While Heero and Luna where enjoying each other company in another universe on a different version of the island nation of Malta teams of people where working around the clock on the old mobile suits. **In an ideal world they would be working on Serpent mark III, Virgo mark VI and Ares mark II in closed hangers with proper equipment. Instead they were working on old Leo ground suits and old Ares mark I flight mobile suits and using duck tapes to hold some pieces in place. These mobile suits which had once been top of the line military equipment however now these mobile suits where now relegated in the normal military to either be scouts or used in the movement of equipment in the supply train where now getting ready to fight in the front line.

"How long until these machines are ready to go?" yelled a voice from the ground as the chief mechanic lifted her grease covered face out from behind a metal panel. She turned her gaze toward the ground her raven hair framing her dark eyes as she looked at the silver haired man dressed in a dark red military uniform standing on the ground. A large scar ran across his face from above one of his eyes to under the other.

"Ah…if it isn't our brave leader himself Yzak Joule what do we owe the honor today?" laughed the woman as Yzak glared at her.

"I should kick you out your uniform specialist Aadi." snapped Yzak as her crew laughed at the comment.

"I bet you want to get her out of that uniform." laughed a man in the crew as both Yzak and Aadi blushed a bit before glaring at the man "Please we all know you two are sleeping together."

"This is still a military unit so you will follow protocol." stated Yzak knowing that calling the forces under his command a military was a stretch at best. They only had a hundred mostly old mobile suits held together with in some cases literally duct tape and strings and they had to stand against the unified joint military of Earth and Space lead by the Gundams. They were considered terrorist in the eyes of the world because they had done the unthinkable sin against natural laws of nature and manmade laws by created coordinators. Surrounding their the tiny Mediterranean island nation home were fleets of warships waiting for the order to launch the attack "No mater we only have a week until the deadline and they launch their attack, will this unit be ready."

"We will be ready." confirmed Aadi knowing in the back of her mind that it would take an act of God to get even half of the suits she was tasked with fixing ready in time for a fight.

"Sir, if I may ask how are the forces on Tongo doing are they coming here or are we going to join them?" asked a voice in the crowed as Yzak lowered his head, he was half tempted to hide the truth but it would be in the news soon enough and when the base commander appeared on the TV he wouldn't be able to hid it.

"Tongo surrendered to them, we are all that is left." stated Yzak as the crew looked down knowing that the small island nation of Tongo was the only friend they had in the world and they had surrendered.

"What of the children at Tongo what happened to them?" asked a female crew member

"I am not sure but this is Relena Peacecraft we are talking about I wouldn't be surprised if they are dead." Stated Yzak as the woman cried a bit.

"Come on put on stiff upper lip." stated Aadi as her English heritage shown through for all to see "We have work to do and not a lot of time to do it."

**Well I have finally returned to one of my favorite stories, now I hope that you enjoy this new working of my stories. Now until next time I hope that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 To Go or Not to Go?**

**The sun was poking out from above the horizon bathing the ocean in warm late summer sunlight as Heero Yuy stepped out of the house and into the three car garage. **For the most part it seemed like the run of the mill garage not that different than any other. A normal four door red car near the door with a black SUV in the center spot and two motorcycles one black with silver highlights the other red with white sitting at the far end. The back wall had a tool bench with every tool in its proper place either hanging on the wall or in the tool box. The one item which stood out was a large metal cage located along the back wall behind the parked motorcycles. Inside the cages where different safes and locks and inside those safes where enough guns and weapons to supply a squad of Special Forces Orb Marines. Heero didn't think twice as he opened the garage door before getting onto his black and silver motorcycle. After checking to make sure that his backpack was safely secured he put on his helmet and took off down the driveway. His mind was else ware as he moved through the streets of the capital city of the ORB union on his way toward the main military base. The streets where just beginning to fill up with people heading to work and to school. He had woken up the moment the Zaft ship jumped back to this universe and sat by his computer just waiting for the information about his old universe to come in, the news wasn't good.

The ride gave him time to clear his head as the heads up display on his helmet's visor gave him up to the minute traffic information allowing him to plot multiple routes which would lead him into the base. He would always take a different path everyday this was just a habit of his years training as an assassin and as a gundam pilot. He would weave in and out of traffic as he moved down one of the highways which wrapped around the island nation. Finally he reached his exit as he moved down side streets past buildings which were still being repaired from the second invasion. Finally he reached the outskirts of the main military base by the harbor's edge before turning toward E gate before coming to a stop.

"Pass please." ordered an armed MP as he stood guard by the road while another MP stood post in the guard house which controlled the vehicle barrier built into the roadway itself. Without saying a word Heero raised his visor, at once the guard snapped to attention and saluted him as he pulled up ID badge from his wallet. "Admiral Yuy, I am sorry I had no idea it was you."

"That is ok Sergeant." stated Heero as the MP took the badge and slide it through a scanner.

"Your clear for entrees Sir." responded the MP as he handed the badge back and lowered the barrier letting Heero gain entrance into the massive base which was the heart of the Orb military. Heero drove past the hangers full of Murasame flight mobile suits and Astray ground mobile suits. Inside the hangers multiple teams of highly trained engineers where in the process of upgrading the mobile suits controls and weapon systems. The road was clogged with men and woman in uniform some of them running in formations while others stood outside hangers taking a break. He turned past a fixed defense position where a tank sat beside a bunker waiting for an attack that would hopefully never come. Finally he came to a stop beside the tallest and largest hanger on the base. At each corner of the hanger stood an AA gun station along with a tank and marine team ready to defend the mobile suits inside at all costs.

"Admiral Yuy, wonderful morning isn't it." greeted one of the marines as he saluted Heero who quickly returned it.

"Just wish I had better new this morning Sargent Schultz." greeted Heero to the young red haired sergeant "Is your daughter sleeping through the night now?"

"Yes, sir thank you for asking. I hope your day gets better sir." Thanked Sargent Schultz as Heero walked past him into the hanger before coming to a stop as he looked up at the sixty foot tall mobile suit which stood in one of the multiple mobile suit bays. The suit had the blue and white color pattern with highlights of red around the waist and chest with a large green orb located just above the cockpit door in the chest. Its green eyes flashed a bit as the improved Zero system the Angle system operating system recognized its pilot on the ground before him.

"Heero is something wrong?" asked a voice as Heero turned his gaze toward one of the few people he would trust with keeping the successor to Wing Zero, Wing Angel ready to fight the head researcher of the Morgenroate military corporation Erica Simmons. She was leaning over the edge of a catwalk with a clipboard in hand.

"Yes." answered Heero as he looked at the team tasked with keeping not only his suit but the other gundams in this hanger including Luna's Impulse, Athrun's Infinite Justice and Mu La Flaga's Akatsuki gundam ready to fight at moment's notice. Normally at least two of the gundams would be inside the Archangel in case they had to launch. However the legendary ship was in the middle of a major upgrade and overall so all four of the Orb Union gundams where resting in the hanger. "I need all the gundams and any units under the command of Angel squadron ready for possible deployment within 24 hours. I am putting Angel squadron on Alert."

"What we just pulled the seventh engine, it will take at least 30 hours to replace the rest and that isn't even counting the time we need to calibrate them. We need at least two days." stated a member of the team as Erica turned toward the person.

"Then we will just have to set a speed record now get to work." snapped Erica before turning back to Heero who was walking away from her "Care to tell me what is going on?"

"My past has come back to haunt me." replied Heero as he headed toward back toward his bike knowing he had only half an hour to get to his office change into his white Admiral's uniform before going to brief Cagalli about the situation at hand.

**In another universe in a different version of Earth it was nearly midnight in the Northern European nation of Sanc Kingdom a young woman with long brunette hair rested on the top balcony of the large hill side palace. **Even though the palace had been rebuilt multiple times it had been in her family for decades. She sat with a glass of red wine in her hands looking up at the sky as five shooting stars blazing across the night sky.

"I wonder if they are real shooting stars or the remains of some old mobile suit from the battle?" asked Relena Peacecraft to herself as two more shooting stars crossed the sky above her peaceful kingdom. It had been almost a decade since she met Heero when he washed ashore on the beach. Then in the craziest year of her life she lost her adopted father, had mobile suits attack her birthday party, found out she was one of two surviving children of the royal family to the pacifist kingdom and not to mention being brought into a massive war. Then when hope all that had finally ended with the explosion of Libra but Heero never came out of the blast and then only later did she learn that he was sent to another universe when a strange mobile suit just appeared on day in space. It was from its pilot that the world learned what had become of their missing believed dead gundam pilot, he had gone to another universe and had fought in a war between humanity and artificially created humans called coordinators. Heero had fought and likely died destroying a beam canon which would have destroyed the Earth. Her thoughts turned toward the brown haired boy eyed 16 year old boy who still held onto her heart after so many years. He had been declared MIA believed dead but she knew better.

The sound of the nearby church bells chiming caused her thoughts to change as a new day began in the Sanc Kingdom marking the eve of the deadline for Yzak and his coordinator followers to surrender or be forced into submission.

"One more week Yzak and this all ends. Your coordinators made Heero's life hell in your own world by being the source of the war." stated Relena as she finished her win before standing up starching a bit as she prepared to go to bed "I will make sure this world is clean of them when he returns to me."

**While Relena was retiring to bed the man who would be in her dreams was walking down a long corridor filled with people dressed in either formal business or military uniforms.** Most paid him no mind others stopped and looked as one of the legendary three gundam pilots. As he was walked down the marble corridor he was suddenly joined by another person. Like him she was dressed in a white Orb uniform only with the three bar rank insignia of a Vice Admiral compared to the four bar rank insignia of his Admiral Rank.

"You left early this morning." said his wife as the two of them walked down the corridor.

"I know and I am sorry but I need…" started Heero as Luna stopped him.

"Heero, I know you well enough to know how you clear your head and personally I don't blame you for needing to clear your head a bit." explained Luna as Heero laughed a bit as he smiled at her "Also it is better than your normal way of clearing your head by shooting something."

The two Yuy's simply looked at each other for a moment before an aid walked up to them.

"Admiral, Vice Admiral the meeting is about to begin." Reported the aid as Heero nodded his head as they two of them walked down the hall a little bit more before entering the large conference room. The room was dominated by a long hardwood table along with multiple chairs on each side and one at the head. The wall opposite of the head chair was covered with multiple different TV screens. Slowly one by one multiple different department heads of the Orb union walked in all dressed in the traditional maroon pants and vest with a light blue undershirt. Everyone stood up as a navy blue haired man dressed in the same white Orb admiral uniform as himself, moments later a blonde hair woman dressed just like the other leaders of the Orb union walked in. Quickly she moved to the head of the table before sitting down. The moment she sat down everyone followed suit.

"Thank you all for coming this morning." greeted the Chief Representative and Queen of Orb Cagalli Yula Athha, standing right behind her with his arms behind his back was one of the other two legendary three gundam pilots Athrun Athha. Originally his name was Athrun Zala but when he married Cagalli instead of having her adopt his last name he took hers.

"Not a problem at all Lady Cagalli." greeted one of the other representatives

"We are going to wait for a minute, the plants and the Alliance are going to be joining us." reported Cagalli as the TV screen located along the back wall light up as Lacus Yamato appeared on the screen with her husband the pilot of the Strike Freedom Kira Yamato stood behind her in his white and black Zaft commander uniform. Moments later an older male face appeared on the other screen, the man had a round face with a large brown bread.

"I thank you all for coming to this emergency meeting." Greeted Cagalli as she looked at Lacus and the representative of the Earth Alliance Mr. Brown.

"It is quite already we got the message from Admiral Yuy that Angel squadron his moving to a standby alert for a possible action so we are all concerned here in Washington about what is going on." Stated Mr. Brown as Cagalli looked at Heero.

"I was unaware that Heero had given that order." stated Cagalli slightly offended that he would put military unites on alert without informing her. Even if Angel squadron was under Heero's control not her she was still his ruler. When it came to Angel Squadron Heero had almost total control over it to a certain point, while he couldn't order an attack on his own he could put the forces on standby while he waited for orders to come in.

"I am sorry Lady Cagalli but I believe it is needed." defended Heero

"Heero is wise to put everyone on standby the threat we are facing is very real." confirmed Lacus "I have order the Zaft military to prepare for possible mobilization as well."

"So you know what is going on?" inquired Mr. Brown as Lacus nodded her head.

"Yesterday we carried out a test of our new special fold drive and an accident happened, instead of launching the ship forward in space it stayed in the same spot and was flung into another universe." Explained Lacus as everyone's apart from Heero's and Luna's eyes widened at the news "From what we have been able to confirm this is universe same that Admiral Yuy is from."

"So you have made contact with another universe?" inquired Mr. Brown as Heero nodded his head.

"And the news from there isn't good which is why I ordered the mobilization of Angel squad." Explained Heero as he took center stage in the discussion. "From the information taken from the Zaft ship and the probe they launched into the universe we were able to patch together a general ideal of what is going on there."

"Go on Admiral." ordered Cagalli as Heero took a deep breath.

"I will keep this short and simple, it would seem that their world is at the edge of another war which is partly our fault." explained Heero as he walked over to a small podium located in the side of the room. With a few quick movements he brought the file online as an image of an older Yzak appeared on the central monitor.

"Yzak?" asked Athrun "I thought he was dead? Killed in the explosion at the end of the first war."

"He didn't only live through the explosion at the final battle of the first war but he was sent to my old universe." explained Heero "In time he formed his own group and he started creating coordinator."

"I can already see where this is going." Stated Mr. Brown sadly "Let me guess they have a Blue Cosmos or Logos origination in charge of the government pulling the strings from behind the scenes."

"No, it is the government and add that religion plays a major role in the world and all the religions have spoken out saying Coordinators are a crime against God." stated Heero knowing that Religion extremist in this version of Earth had died down a lot when the major religions originations couldn't explain the alien life with the fossil called the winged whale "Those who follow Yzak are now trapped in the Mediterranean island nation of Malta surrounded by the military forces of the world. They have one week before an all-out attack is launched on them."

"What do you recommend Admiral?" asked Cagalli as her friend looked down for a moment, it wasn't often that Heero showed sign of weakness and indecision but in this case it was understandable.

"I have two lines of thought about this current situation, first this is a war which all we provided was the idea of coordinators nothing more we have no reasonability to get involves and that they need to solve their own problem. In fact it wouldn't even much of a war unless we get involve." stated Admiral Yuy as he stood up "However that line of thinking has led to multiple crimes in human history and while we only provided the spark for war the blood of the dead will be on our hands if we don't act to prevent it or at least defend those who can't defend themselves."

"What are your recommendations Admiral?" asked Lacus knowing that Heero's words carried a lot of weight not only in this room but with the people across the world. He was one of the Legendary Three gundam pilots and he was a natural pilot who was better than almost any coordinator. He had the ear of two of the three major world leaders and had the arguably the largest intelligence network in the world.

"I admit that I am torn." admitted Heero "Part of me wishes this had never happened and we wouldn't have to make this call but I have to make a recommendation.

For a moment the room went quiet as they waited for Heero to make up his mind.

"We go." recommended Heero knowing full well that an action like this against another nation required the approval of all three nation leaders not just his own but also with the knowledge that they had never disagreed with his actions.

"Do we even have a way to get to this universe in any real force?" inquired Mr. Brown "The way I understood it this ship is a one man ship with a limited storage space in the back. I would rather avoid any fighting is there someone in that universe we can talk to, maybe get a peace deal?"

"Yes, Relena Peacecraft she is the current Secretary of State of the World Nation and a shoe in to become president when she becomes as age. She has more political power than anyone else and her brother is the head mobile suit pilot in their military peace force." explained Heero as he pulled up the image of a brown haired woman dressed in a blue business suit. "This image was a screen shot taken from a Sunday morning talk show broadcast they had captured, she is the woman we need to convince because if she changes course the others will follow. She is also for the lack of better term my former love interest."

"Well that will be an interesting conversation when she meets your wife." laughed a member of the Orb Council only to get a glare from both Yuys which instantly shut him up.

"This was supposed to be the last test jump before we move on to a full size ship." added Lacus as everyone turned their attention toward her "With that in mind I have already ordered the Minerva to be outfitted with a jump drive, we are pushing it but she should be ready in nine days."

"The deadline for Yzak to surrender before going to war is in seven days." reported Luna "On noon of the seventh day they attack and the Coordinators will be overran within three hours according to my calculations."

"Which is two before the Minerva can be ready." added Kira Yamato as he entered the conversation.

"And we don't have a way to get anything there that could stop them there do we?" inquired Kira

"Yes." reported Heero as everyone looked at him "The current ship they are using isn't large enough to transport a strike force but it is just large enough for me to place Wing Angel inside it. I will jump back into my old universe and start gathering more detail information as well as start hit and run attacks on key military targets."

"You want to go in by yourself with no backup?" inquired Mr. Brown

"I will have back up." rebutted Heero "The Minerva when it arrives will back me up, I have lasted years alone in the field I can last a few days."

"He will not be going alone." stated Luna as Heero blinked as he looked at the woman he loves slightly confused at where Luna was going. "If we break up the impulse into only its key parts we can fit it inside the transport."

Luna turned toward Heero only to see a warm loving smile had appeared on his face.

"Alright if we do it this Luna and I will go ahead of the Minerva and by you more time." Offered up Heero "And who knows maybe with some luck we can force them off the path they are currently on."

"So do we go or not?" asked Cagalli as she looked at the different world leaders.

"Zaft cannot sit back and watch coordinators be slaughtered but I hope Heero is able to talk some sense into them." Explained Lacus as Cagalli turned to Mr. Brown.

"We have been responsible for so much bloodshed and this is partly our fault we need to end this." Explained Mr. Brown as Cagalli nodded her head before turning her gaze toward Heero.

"You have a green light for an intervention, Admiral." Stated Cagalli as Heero nodded his head before looking toward Lacus

"Thank you but you have to know given the time needed to get the Minerva ready and our deadline, we are likely going to have to engage them in at least one battle against them." Reported Heero as the world leaders looked at each other for a moment before nodding their heads.

"We understand Admiral, prepare your plans for an intervention." ordered Cagalli.

**Sorry for the wait but I have literally worked every day for the past two weeks on top of conducting a job search so I can actually do what I went to school for. Now I hope you liked this chapter and until next time I would ask that, you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 The plan**

The days seem to pass in a whirlwind of activity as the militaries of the world went into overdrive to prepare for the military intervention, which was coming. The mobilization of the gundams was always front-page news and there was no way to contain the movement of all the gundams from the press. Within the hour the news had leaked out and multiple debates where taking place between so called experts and pundits on all the 24 hour news networks in Earth and Space.

"Yes, I understand that this could be seen as a personal mission but the events going on in my old universe is almost step for step in line which led to the first bloody valentine war between Earth and Space." explained Heero as he sat in front of a TV crew in Kira's office in the Zaft Armory One. His imagine was being broadcasted live over the Sunday morning talk shows as he took questions from the three most popular news anchors from Orb, Zaft and the Earth Alliance. "And with only a handful of mobile suits we can turn the tide and allow everyone to see that there is a different path."

"But what if they find a way to launch an attack here?" inquired the Zaft News woman "You could put the plants and the world at risk for another war."

"At the moment the odds of that are very low, while they are near the same level of us in technology they lack key technologies that we have here." explained Heero "It took the best Zaft have to create the space drive and even then it took an accident for them to discover it could jump to another universe. We have that technology they don't so a strike here would be unlikely."

"So you are saying it is impossible for them to hit us?" inquired the Orb reporter

"Nothing is impossible and I do not know what technology they are developing in secret, we are still in the process of gathering information." rebutted Heero getting tired of explaining the same thing over and over again "What we know for sure is that if we don't act then thousands of coordinators most of whom are only guilty of being born will have and unknown fate and their parents will likely be killed or at the best imprisoned."

"Well we are about out of time, Admiral Yuy we thank you taking the time to answer some of our questions." confirmed the Earth Alliance News men as Heero nodded his head and put on the warmest smile he could for people who drove him up the wall.

"I thank you all for having me today." said Heero as the cameras went off as the crew packed things up while Heero placed his head in his hand. He was so focus on the migraine headache, which was forming that he did not hear anything until the glass of water hit the table. He lifted his head to see Luna sitting on the edge of the desk with a glass of water beside her and a headache pill. She wasn't dressed in her vice admiral's uniform instead she had on her favorite red dress

"I brought some medicine since I know you just love to do news interviews." laughed Lunamaria Yuy as Heero shock his head as he took the pill before taking a drink of ice water.

"How was your shopping day with your sister and mom?" inquired Heero wanting to hear about something that was not related to his military life.

"Good, mom wants to have all of us over for dinner once this whole thing is settled and my sister is dating Yolan Kent." Reported Luna as Heero leaned back a bit as mind racing trying to put a face to the name.

"Yolan Kent, sounds familiar but I can't place him." admitted Heero

"He was the head mechanic on the Minerva when I was still piloting a Zaku." Reported Luna as Heero nodded his head as he recalled dark skinned blue-eyed black haired man from his memory of his days on the Minerva. "You would like him, he is now head of all mobile suit repair teams for Armory One. You two would have a lot to talk about."

"First let's see how long this boyfriend lasts." Reported Heero as Luna glared at her husband who instantly went on the defensive to explain his words before he had to pay for them "No offense but your sister has had three boyfriends in five months."

"Well most of the time, it is the guy asking her out so that they can meet the great Heero Yuy and the Legendary three." rebutted Luna knowing that being related to someone famous was often a curse "This time she asked him out."

"Well that is different than the last one," hoped Heero as he placed his head in his palm remembering. "He only wanted to talk to Kira, Athrun and Me."

"True, also this time don't run a background check on him." ordered Luna as Heero nodded his head confirming his wife's order. She stood up before walking toward the large window which looked out over the Zaft military base of Armory one, directly below her was her old ship the Minerva. The crews were working around the clock preparing her and installing the jump drive but the deadline was now only five days away. "Do you think she will be ready in time?"

"Well we had some good news in that front the drive fit in perfectly on its first go so we didn't have to try multiple times but we are still 6 days out from the nearest launch time." Explained Heero as he stood up and moved beside his wife

"Wing Angel and the Impulse are loaded onto the jump ship we should be ready to leave within the hour." reported Luna as she leaned back a bit into Heero's chest watching the artificial sun light outside the window. "By the way I got that thing you wanted when I went shopping."

"Good that is key to the first part of my plan." confirmed Heero as he kissed the back of her head as the door to the office opened as a young man no older then Luna was when they meet walked in. He was dressed in a red Zaft pilot uniform and his blue spiky hair was pulled back and stylized.

"Sir, Ma'am Commander Yamato has called a meeting in the war room." explained the Zaft pilot as he snapped to attention.

"Thanks." replied Luna as the Zaft member tapped his heals together before leaving. "I guess I better change into my uniform."

"Everyone there will be our friends, it isn't needed." Offered up Heero as the two of them walked out of the office before taking the short elevator ride to the very heart of the Zaft military. They walked past several high ranking commanders as they journeyed into the war room. From the outside, it seemed like a basic room with the only thing standing out being a strangely shaped metal table located in the center of the room. The room was currently crowed with their friends most of whom were dressed in their military uniforms, only Luna and her sister Meyrin where in civilian outfits having come from a day of shopping.

"Nice of you to join us." laughed the cocky black haired red Zaft gundam pilot Shinn Asuka as he looked toward the man he had blamed for the death of his family for so many years.

"Shinn…be nice to brother." stated Shinn's wife and sister of Heero, Stella. For a moment Heero looked at the woman he had somewhat adopted as his sister. In reality, her brother was this universe's version of Heero but he had been killed while they were both in the Earth Alliance Extended pilot training center. Once he had learned the truth he had taken over the role as her brother.

"Alright." confirmed Shinn "Sorry Heero."

Heero said nothing as he moved around the table past, Athrun and Dearka until he stood at the center of the table.

"Alright as you know we are days away from launching an operation in my old universe." Reported Heero as he tapped at a small keyboard built into the table. Instantly the table began to glow as a holographic image of the Earth appeared. Seconds later different looking colonies filled the space around Earth, these colonies where not the hourglass shape like the plants instead they were like giant wheels, after the colonies appeared more details came into view such as satellites. "With the unmanned probes we have been able to map space and most of the Earth. Yzak and his forces are located in Malta but since the Minerva can't jump into the atmosphere if the war comes you will jump here and descend to Earth."

With that, a green dot appeared in the middle of space over the ocean before line arced down toward Malta in the Meditation Sea.

"Before that Luna and I will jump into my old universe here on the dark side the moon." Reported Heero as a red dot appeared. "Hopefully we will be able to stop the war from happening

"Why there?" asked Dearka as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Nothing seems to be there."

"One of my old hid out is located nearby and it is the best chance we have to establishing a forward operation base for scouting and even possible retreat if needed." reported Heero as he pressed a bottom only to show a crash landed cargo ship halfway buried into the moon.

"If we have all this time why don't we send in more forces by jumping them in one at a time?" inquired Shinn

"Because if we did that how would we retreat out of that universe if needed?" asked Kira as Shinn nodded his head clearly he had not considered that.

"What is that thing?" inquired Dearka as the pilot of the Buster Destroyer gundam pointed toward the massive shape hovering over the Earth. Heero said nothing as he raised his hand tapping the shape. Instantly the image expended to show a strange looking ship. It had three diamond shapes coming out from a central location with a spot where it would seem a fourth diamond would go bare. A large half circle ship seemed to have crashed into the central part of the larger ship. Floating all around the remains where remains of thousands of mobile suits.

"The Remains of Libra and Peacemillion." reported Heero as the memories of the massive Christmas eve battle filled his mind, thousands of beam weapons firing at once as the battle raged across space before he faced off with Zechs on and within Libra.

"That's the battle which brought you to me." stated Luna as she zoomed in on the battle scared spaceship. Openings in the haul could easily be seen as remains mobile suits flooded the screen, for a moment she wondered how many dead bodies where still inside the massive warship. It had taken years for them to clean up from the battles from the first and second wars and bodies were still being found from the Break the World when Junius Seven was dropped on Earth by coordinator extremists killing millions around the world.

"Yes." Confirmed Heero as he looked at the old battlefield "But I thought they would have cleaned it up by now."

"Looks like they are, I see teams of mobile suits cleaning it up." reported Luna as looked at the still images of some basic looking mobile suits equipped with torches and cutters tear into the armor of the space battleship. Suddenly a small screen appeared in front of her giving her information from the data core.

"Space Leos." read Luna as the mobile suit teams where loading the pieces up onto large flat barrages before being tied down. There were a few different mobile suits standing around with regular weapons in hand.

"I don't see any warships around where are they?" inquired Kira

"They have a different military doctrine there." explained Heero as the others looked at him "Mobile suits are brought in number to a single location by unarmed carriers and are then deployed to attack in mass, they don't use the warships we are used to."

"How many are we talking about?" inquired Athrun

"At the battle final battle here there was four times as many mobile suits taking part then there was in the battle against the Messiah space station during the last war." Reported Heero as everyone's eyes widened knowing that the battle of Messiah was the largest battle in the history of their world, to image four times the mobile suits going at each other was almost unthinkable to everyone apart form him. "I would estimate their total number of mobile suits to be at least three times our number."

"So we are going to have to deal with a ton of enemies?" inquired Kira

"We hit them so hard in the teeth that they back down," explained Heero as he took a breath "One on one I would put any of our pilots against theirs but when it is three or more to one we would be overrun."

"So apart from blowing them all to kingdom come do we have a plan?" inquired the Captain of the Minerva Meyrin Hawke as she looked at her sister and brother-in-law.

"In a way, they are preparing for what they believe to be an easy fight against Yzak and we will use that against them." reported Luna as she took a deep breath "Heero and I will go in and try to force them either back off from their current path or delay them enough for you all to arrive in the Minerva."

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked Athrun

"By a mixture of talking to them and explosions." confirmed Luna

"The plan isn't the problem it is who we will be up against," reported Heero as he placed his hand under his chin "We are going up against some of the best pilots who I have ever fought beside with."

"They can't be as good as us." stated Shinn with a cocky smile on his face but the look on his brother-in-law's face told everyone that Heero wasn't joking.

"They are." Rebutted Heero as the map disappeared only to be replaced by the image of a platinum black shorthaired woman. Luna knew that this part of the report was possibly the hardest battle plan her husband had ever drawn up, he had to give detailed plans about how to kill his own friends. The people who had been his first friends and now he had to take up arms against them. She knew under that seemly cold calculating Admiral his heart was breaking. "This is Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft but she answers to Noin, she is a highly skilled pilot the equal of any of the gundam pilots however she has never piloted a gundam. She pilots a white space Taurus mobile suit and is among the best I have ever seen in space combat. I would expect her to be in command of either the space forces or the reserves."

"The next person is Sally Po." reported Heero as the image of Noin disappeared Brown haired woman appeared all around him his friends where watching and listening. Not only because they would soon go into battle against these people but because it proved a rare view into their friend's past "While she rarely goes into mobile suits she is a highly skilled pilot and brilliant military planner, she will likely be acting as command and control for the different forces, she actually captured me once. Now we have the gundam pilots."

Heero paused for a moment as he flicked his wrist as the image of Sally Po disappeared only to be replaced by a man he knew all too well. For the longest time, Heero just stood there looking at his friend dressed in the deep navy blue uniform of the Preventers.

"Chang Wufei pilot of Altron Gundam." reported Heero as the image of a mostly green and white gundam with large dragon looking arm guards. "Like all the other gundams they have upgraded since I left but judging from the set up and what they used to have I can predicts its abilities."

"The Altron is a short to medium range combat with twin dragon fang extendable arms which are equipped with flame throws strong enough to burn mobile suits into nothing but molten metal and twin trident beam saber." explained Heero "If you have to engage him in combat do so at a distance."

'What about the Pilot Chang Wufei?" inquired Athrun

"Highly skilled martial artists and highly honorable, likes to engage in one on one combat." reported Heero before creaking a rare grin as a memory of something Trowa told him came back "Once he got out of his gundam to engaged the leader of Oz in a sword duel because he was challenged to it."

"He really got out of his gundam to duel with someone?" inquired Dearka as Heero nodded his head. "He is crazy."

"You have to be a little crazy to be a gundam pilot." Explained Heero as he slide his hand across the table as Wufei disappeared only to be replaced by a man with deep blue eyes and golden blonde hair. "Moving on this is Quatre Raberba Winner heir to the Winner fortune and pilot of Sandrock gundam. Quatre is the most peaceful of the gundam pilots and is overall is the most likely not to take part in any military action and may be key to making a peace. Even though he is the most peaceful he shouldn't be underestimated, he is has endurances which I have never seen before."

"What about his gundam?" asked Kira as the image of an Arabic inspired gundam appeared with twin metal swords.

"Sandrock gundam is perfectly set up to operate in the field behind enemy lines with little to no support; it is armed with twin heat curved blades which are super-heated to be the equal of any energy blade." explained Heero "It can also carry multiple heat seeking missiles and a special cloak which can hide it from detection. If Noin isn't in command of the reverses force I believe Quatre and Sandrock gundam will be."

"Moving on this is Trowa Barton." stated Luna as she took the lead from her husband as the image of a young man with deep brown hair part of which covered one whole side of his face replaced Quatre. "He is quiet and calm in any situation but do not let that fool you he packs a punch and so does his Heavy Arms gundam."

"That gundam looks a lot like mine." Reported Dearka as he studied the blue gundam with two twin mounted Vulcan guns on each arm, a feature he had on one arm on the Buster Destroyer.

"Should I based the design of your gundam off it." confirmed Heero

"However mine is better since mine is equipped with beam weapons instead of just regular bullets." expressed Dearka

"Remember your beam Vulcan gun overheats in atmosphere a lot faster than regular bullets." corrected Luna "And Trowa has an estimated two times the number missiles launchers then the Buster Destroyer however he lacks any close range weapons. So if you get in close you have the edge."

"There are only two other mobile suit pilots you have to worry about." Reported Heero as the image of a brown haired man with a long brad appeared "Duo Maxwell Aka the God of Death, seemly a joker and lied back it hides the fact that he is a true warrior and for the lack of a better term he is my best friend."

Kira and Athrun both looked at Heero slightly surprised by the comment.

"He pilots the Deathscythe Hell gundam." said Heero as he kept going as the image of a black gundam with giant bat like wings and a beam scythe "Unlike Sandrock which has additions to hid itself from sensors the Deathscythe is designed for that, it is perfectly designed for close quarter combat and has the best speed over a short distance of any mobile suit allowing it to close distances between itself and it's target."

"So keep your distance," confirmed Luna as the image of Duo disappeared only to be replaced with an image of blonde hair blue eyed man "The last one you have to worry about is the Lightning Count Zechs Merquise."

"You don't have to worry about Zechs." interrupted Heero as he looked down "None of you will be facing him and if he has the zero system onboard he will be the equal of myself in Wing Zero and he will have no problem killing you. I know his moves and I know what he is capable of doing and he will have no experience against the new technology and tactics I can use in Wing Angel."

"Heero…" said Luna sadly knowing where her husband was going.

"If he faces me he will hold back for Relena's sake which means I can bring him down." explained Heero as he looked up into the eyes of his wife "Which means I can take him down and end the Lightening Count."

**I hope you liked this chapter, I have posted a poll asking my readers to pick their favorite stories and I will post my own list one my top five favorite's stories one story every time I post starting next post. Now I hope you will forgive any mistakes in this chapter I have been working between 60 to 70 hours over the past three weeks at my job. Thanks Wilkins75**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Lets Begin**

"This is Raptor flight leader checking in to MO2." Reported the lead pilot in a flight of Preventer Space Taurus mobile suits as it did a daily patrol around the dark side of the moon. Very few ships followed this route so it was not a hotbed for pirate raids so there was no reason to have constant patrols.

"This is MO2." answered a voice over the radio as a board man in the space command center of the Preventers deep within the heart of a former resource asteroid MO2. "Anything happening out there?"

"No." answered Raptor Flight leader in a boarded voice "We pasted the wreck site and are on our way back home with nothing seen yet again."

"Well we will have a docking bay waiting for you." Confirmed the radio operator as suddenly an alarm went off. "Hold on a second we just got a radiation spike from your area."

"A radiation spike?" asked Raptor leader as the Taurus kept moving through space.

"Yes, location is in grid 97, directly to your right." Reported the Radio operator as the pilot of the Taurus pressed a few buttons as his suit changed out of the faster flight mode to its human form. The other five Taurus transformed as all of them trained their beams weapons toward the source of the energy spike. The computers zoomed in on the site of the energy spike only to see the remains of an armless space Leo floating dead in space with its head was gone and chest ripped open from a recent explosion. The pilots saw a small asteroid maybe the size of a mobile suit transport located beside the Leo.

"Stand down." ordered the Raptor flight leader as the Taurus lowered their weapons before the leader began broadcasting back to MO2. "MO2 that radiation spike was some energy core of an old Leo going critical from hitting an asteroid. Likely another left over from the Christmas battle."

"Understood we will mark the location and send a team out to recover the suit for proper removal," confirmed MO2 as the Taurus transformed back into flight form before going back on their planned patrol path unaware of what was lurking behind the asteroid. Behind it sat a small dark like white ship with the red Zaft logo painted on the side.

"Jump completed." reported the pilot in the cockpit as she pressed a few buttons as two giant doors opened up behind the cockpit as a legendary gundam with two long white angel wings emerged from cargo bay.

"Wing Angel is cleared," reported Heero as Angel's powerful senor systems scanned space. The improved Zero system quickly detected the Taurus mobile suits as they made their way back around the moon.

"_Haven't seen those readings in a while."_ thought Heero as he looked at the readings coming off from the Taurus' it was almost like seeing someone you didn't think you would see ever again.

"Impulse launching." reported Luna as the Impulse launched in its multiple parts until it quickly joined into the Force Impulse gundam.

"Alright good luck you two." Reported the Zaft pilot as Heero and Luna moved away from the ship before it jumped away in a flash of light.

"This feels weird," commented Luna as she flew behind her husband dressed in her white Orb space suit.

"Now you know how I felt all those years ago." Commented Heero as he turned his gaze toward the horizon of the moon, there poking it's self out from behind the surface of the moon was the Earth. He knew that he should feel something at the sight of seeing his old home but the world seemed strange and alien to him. "And how I feel now again."

"Hopefully we will not be here long." commented Luna as the two of them began their decent down to the surface of the moon.

"It seems to still be intact." reported Heero as he scanned remains of crashed cargo ship, the ship had a long neck which connected the cockpit to the engines. The long neck allowed for multiple cargo pods to be attached to the ship and changed out at will.

"How old is this ship?" inquired Luna as the two mobile suits landed on the moon, kicking up dust as their engines died down.

"One of my first mission was to bring it down, I stole the gundamian alloy that would build my first gundam from this ship." explained Heero as he moved forward toward one of the cargo containers, the container had a large door built into it. Quickly he pressed the buttons on the side as the door began to open. "Luckily for us it was also carrying mobile suits so we have access."

As the doors opened bright lights activated on Wing Angel and the Impulse flooding the container with light revealing multiple mobile suit docking stations. A few of those stations still had the remains of the space Leos that had been too far damaged to recover sitting there. Quickly the two of them walked into the container closing it behind them, as two of the most advanced mobile suits in either universes docked side by side with the broken remains of space Leos. The two mobile suits powered down before the cockpit doors opened.

"Clear." reported Heero through the built in radio system in his white space suit, the flashlight attached to the barrel of his assault rifle piercing into the dark stillness of the crashed ship.

"Same here." responded Luna as she scanned the darkness with her own assault rifle. "Now where is your base in this wreck?"

"Follow me," said Heero as the two of them jumped off their gundams and floated toward the door. Quickly they forced the rusty door open only to get a rush of stale air from the corridor flooded the mobile suit bay. The two of them moved into the long narrow corridor only to see floating pieces of trash multiple cables ran across the side of the corridor. Without saying a word, the two of them crossed the corridor and entered another container only to see a series of five-foot high super computers sitting in a perfect row. Along with the computers was a desk, a sleeping cot and some canned food.

"I am betting that food is bad," reported Luna as Heero nodded his head before sitting down at his old computer, a fine layer of dust had settled over everything as Heero brought the system back online.

"I haven't been here since Doctor J and I launched Gundam Wing to Earth," commented Heero as powered up the solar cells as the ships systems came back online. "All the seals are good."

With only a few quick keystrokes, the air system came back to life as clean air began to flow within the ship. The gravity plats came back online as the pieces of metal and dust, which had been floating in midair for years, fell down covering the ground in a fine layer of dust.

"We are good." Reported Heero as he pressed a button on his helmet allowing him to take it off, Luna did the same. She shook her head trying to get rid of the helmet hair.

"Well the air is stale." coughed Luna

"I know but we will not be hear long I just need to gather some information and access to the computer networks," explained Heero as his fingers danced across the dusty keyboard at a speed as he accessed the different databases. He was creating multiple fake IDs and transferring funds which had spent years collecting interest in multiple bank accounts into new ones which he had just made.

"Well while you take care of this I am going to go grab us something to eat," reported Luna as she moved back toward their mobile suits. "The usual?"

"Yes, thank you." Confirmed her husband with a chuckle as he took her hand and kissed it even though she couldn't feel it through her flight suit.

**Far away from the dark side of moon the streets of New York City were full of people shopping in Times Square and the subways where crowed with people heading into work.** The shoppers and workers had no idea what was happening on the top floor of one of the multitude of skyscrapers, which shot out of the concrete island and into the sky. Standing by the window with a cup of tea in her hands was a tall woman with long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, her violet eyes looked out over the city.

"So when does the aircraft take off?" inquired the woman as she turned back away from the window toward the long conference table where over a dozen other men and women dressed in business suits.

"Mrs. Frasier, the aircraft is taking off as we speak on its way to Edwards Air force base in California with all the coordinators that surrender when Tongo yielded." answered a man with a red tie. As he spun around to face a large screen on the interior wall as a map of the globe came up showing the path from Tongo to California. "Once the plane passes Hawaii the pilot will report an uprising by the coordinator's parents and then all radio and radar contact will end."

"And that is when all of the coordinators and those traitors to their race which gave then life will die?" asked Mrs. Frasier as she looked down at her golden wedding ring.

"We have gas canisters in place to kill them while they are restrained in the cargo hold," reported a woman before taking a drink of water. "It will be a peaceful death, once they are dead the guards and pilots will bail out and be picked up. For their work to our cause they will be given new IDs and three million dollars each."

"It should be painful." Rebutted Mrs. Frasier her violet eyes burning with hate "Oh well in the end as long as they die and Miss Relena Peacecraft along with the rest of the world believes it was an accident that is all that matters."

"We should bring Miss Relena into our organization," added another woman as she drank some tea.

"Miss Relena Peacecraft may have the same goals we have of a pure coordinator free world but she doesn't have the stomach to kill children even if they are an ad front to all the laws of God and men," resounded Mrs. Frasier as she stirred her tea. "No, she must see us only as a political support group putting money into her future campaign for President of the World Government."

**Night was beginning to fall over the coastline of Southern France as Heero Yuy stood before the sea.** It had taken him only a few hours to plot the decent path, which would lead him to this beach, and only half an hour to find the hiding spot for Wing Angel. As he stood looking out over the waters of the Mediterranean Sea his mind went back to when he woke up on this beach all those years ago and the chance encounter with then Relena Dorland when Wing sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

"How far I have come," whispered Heero to himself as he turned toward what appeared to be a shrine to of all things him. The once sandy beach now had a raised concrete section to protect it from the tides and on the raised platform stood a seven-foot statue of himself dressed in a flight suit with Wing Zero on his right and Wing on his left.

"To Heero Yuy, the Hero which disappeared after saving the entire world, we will never forget what he did to bring peace to all of Earth and Space." -Relena Peacecraft read the inscription on the stone pedestal below the towering statues.

"Hero." laughed Heero to himself as he looked up at the statue of himself, there were other people moving around the monument looking at the statue and the displays telling his life story. None noticed him dressed in a black jacket and hat with sunglasses over his eyes and it helped that none were looking for him.

"They call this monster a hero." spat an older woman as she walked up stand beside Heero "My son and daughter-in-law both died during his attack on New Edwards and I had to raise my granddaughter."

"I am sorry to hear that," said Heero

"Ah what are you sorry about you had nothing to with it." said the woman

"He did save the world," added a new voice as a younger man about Heero's own age walked up "We wouldn't be here if he didn't do what he did."

"And that didn't bring back any of the countless numbers of people who he killed, those that orphans." Snapped the woman as people began to look at the two arguing people. Slowly Heero moved off disappearing into the crowd but remained close enough to listen. "No one who made that many orphans should be considered a hero."

Heero turned his gaze back up to the statues; he knew that he was considered a hero not only in this world but in his own world. He was a hero for what he did on the battlefield and he had played a part in saving two different versions of the world but he had created untold number of orphans.

"_I wonder when I die what will I be judged upon the lives I saved or the people I killed and orphans I made ." _thought Heero as the lights turned on around his statue bathing it in light, most of the people then started taking photos of his statue. While they people were, taking photos Heero turned his gaze across the bay to a rather large island where a large mobile suit base was.He could see a line of those new Scorpion type suits standing in a perfect line by the coast along with some Areas flight model suits.

"Heero Yuy preventer base." said Heero to himself as he looked at the base which was named after him and which he would be breaking into. Slowly he turned away from the base before walking past the statue of himself and up a flight of stairs and toward his black motorcycle. He had stored it along with other items he could possibly needed inside Wing Angel and that his trip down memory lane was over it was time to get to work. As he strapped on his black helmet he tapped a built in radio, which atomically connected to the same radio network used by the Preventers however on an isolated network, which only he and Luna could get on.

"Luna, I am on my way to begin the operation," reported Heero as his voice went out using the very network inside the base he was going to break into. "Has the package been delivered?"

"It has and I am on my way to my own target." Reported Luna's voice over the radio as Heero felt his backpack to make sure he could feel the tools inside before starting the bike's engine.

"Operation begins at 23 hundred hours," said Heero knowing that 23 hundred hours was 11 at night

"I know." Confirmed Luna as Heero paused for a moment.

"Be safe Luna." said Heero in a soft tender voice "I love you."

"I love you to my White Knight." Replied Luna as she used her nickname for him.

**While Heero was talking to his wife as both of them preparing for their missions across the harbor from him inside the main command building of the Heero Yuy Preventer base a fellow Gundam pilot sat behind a large oak desk.** The man was dressed in a dark blue preventer military uniform however his long brown braided pony tail made him stood out.

"I am sorry that I can't make it home tonight." Apologized Duo Maxwell into his phone as spoke to his wife Hilde Schbeiker Maxwell. "Relena is coming in at midnight tonight so that she can visit Heero's monument before having a meeting for the attack on the Coordinators before speaking to our graduates during their graduation breakfast."

"I understand Duo." confirmed Hilde "Just make sure you talk to her about your vacation next month, we can't put off getting the tickets for the cruise till the last minute like last time."

"I will." confirmed Duo "Will you make it to breakfast?"

"A chance to talk to Relena, Noin and Sally, I wouldn't miss it." confirmed Hilde with a laugh "I will even deal with Wufei to talk to them besides we need to plan Dorothy's bachelorette party."

"Isn't she having one of those fancy balls?" inquired Duo as he thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, but having a society dinner isn't a bachelorette party, you guys are throwing a card night for Quatre we are planning something for Dorothy." explained Hilde as Duo nodded his head even though his wife could not see him. The sound of a doorbell caused the conversation to came to an end. "Well my dinner is here."

"Let me guess Chinese food?" asked her husband with a laugh, knowing that his wife loved Chinese food while he hated it.

"Of course." Laughed Hilde

"Well I better get some food myself, love you." said Duo

"Love you too." Resounded Hilde before both of them ended the conversation and both of them went back to their lives unaware of what was going to happen in the night.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, for those people interested I have posted my first section of my top five favorite stories that I have written on my profile. Until next time I hope that you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 The Night of the Angels Part 1**

The sun had set over Heero Yuy Preventer Base and the base slept; only the guards manning their posts and the ones keeping an eye on the radar remained at their posts. Most of the cadets where either sleeping in their bunks inside their barracks or they were coming back onto base after drinking a little too much before their graduations ceremony in the morning. A few Leo mobile suits did patrol but most stayed in a single spot and waited for orders to move. They had become so lax in their readiness that most of the pilots slept within their cockpits.

"Another boring night isn't it Stanley?" asked a guard to his German shepherd guard dog as they walked around the outer perimeter fence. The dog's only replay came when he lifted his leg up and marked one of the metal fence post.

"Still better a boring night then an active night." stated the guard as he looked down at his watch before hitting his radio.

"This is guard 1457 at checkpoint east 4 I am going to step inside for a cup of coffee." Radioed the guard as he looked toward a small outbuilding where the guards could warm up in the winter months or get a cup of coffee in the middle of the night. It also severed as a pillbox/machine gun nest incase of an attack.

"Understood." radioed back the half-asleep head guard.

The guard with his dog Stanley did not wait as they walked into the bunker pressing the combination code to gain access. The two of them stepped into a darkened room the only light coming from the digital clock on the microwave and the exit sign above his head. As he went to turn on the light he heard a slight pop like air escaping, followed seconds later by a soft thud.

"What the?" asked the guard as he turned on the lights only to see Stanley lying on the ground with a small dart in his neck. Reacting on instinct for his animal he bent down to make sure the dog was still breathing only to feel a pain in his neck as a second sound of escaping air reached him. He looked up only to see a figure dressed in black camouflage, he was covered in all black with military boots on and a bulletproof vest over his chest. Even his face and hair was covered only his blue eyes where visible and above them where some goggles. He had a small pack on his back as he moved toward him. The figure had a strange looking pistol in one hand with a second one on his hip along with a knife across his back hung a strange looking bullpup assault rifle with a silencer at the end of the barrel.

"So nice of you to come in and here I thought I would have to go out and get you." Reported the dark figure as the guard tried to reach for his weapon only the room was spinning and his head was hurting. "Don't worry it is only a tranquilizing agent but you will probably be punished for falling asleep on the job."

"Stop…who ev..er." slurred the guard before falling flat on his face.

"I have to talk with RND about this gun, they aren't supposed to last that long before passing out." said Heero as he pulled the guard up before carrying him over to a small recliner in the corner of the room. Almost gently, he placed the guard down and put his feet up to give the allusion that he had fallen asleep to whoever found him. Next he moved the dog to the corner and removed the dart from him. Once all that was done, he grabbed the guards' key and placed it on top of a small palm size scanner. The scanner quickly did its work as the image was scanned and a timer appeared.

"Five minutes perfect." reported Heero as the small 3D printer inside the scanner went to work to print out the key.

**While Heero was breaking into the base which bore his name Lunamaria sat in a small dinning room dressed in a preventer navy blue uniform with a book in her hands. **She had snuck into the Preventer Space monitoring and resupplying base in Dayton Ohio. She looked up at the clock on the wall only to see that it was 5:30 her time.

"_Which means it is 11:30 in France where Heero."_ Thought Luna as she closed her book just as a group of men walked into the dinning room for their cow time. More than a few looked at the red haired woman not realizing that her green eyes were caused by colored contacts to hide her blue eyes.

"Why are you leaving? Sweetie?" asked one of the younger men as Luna looked at him only to raise her hand and pointed toward her golden wedding ring.

"Sorry boys I am taken." reported Luna as she walked out of the room and moved down the hallways, most people either paid her no mind or gave a few looks to the new woman walking down the hallway however with a base as massive as this new people where common event.

"_I have twenty minutes to reach the computer core," _thought Luna as she slowly walked down the hallway with her book in hand. She had picked up a copy of her husband's biography as written by some so called historian, she had started a mental list of the errors but had stopped at 75 before finishing the first chapter**. **

**Far away from the massive space port in Dayton a dark figure dressed in all black ran from cover to cover holding tightly to his silenced assault rifle. **He paused for a moment as he waited for a pair of rather noisy guards to past him by before bolting across a raised road toward a steel door located in the side of a five-storied building. Heero took a moment to gather himself before he placed the newly finished 3d printed key into the hole before turning. The door gave way at once allowing him to enter and close it all up before another patrol passed by in an armored vehicle.

Heero raised his rifle as he scanned the massive warehouse where the extra parts for the mobile suits where kept. Just as he expected the warehouse was empty and the only movement came from some rat moving around in the dark. As quickly as he could he moved up one of the stairs, which ran around the side of the building leading to multiple leaves full of extra parts ranging from simple screws to whole arms and legs. Finally, he reached the roof entrance and with one more key turn, he stepped out onto the roof. He stayed low just in case but no one saw him as he moved to the edge of the roof, across the road from him stood the ten floored office building which housed the main offices for the base.

"_If they were smart they would have placed the offices underground instead of behind glass."_ thought Heero as he looked up at the giant office building, which looked like it belonged more in the middle of a city then a military base. Almost all the windows where black with only a few light on, Heero could see cleaning crews going from room to room collecting trash and sweeping the floor. Quickly and quietly, Heero pulled out the supplies that he would need from the pack on his back. The sudden rush of a column of vehicles on the street below caused him to stop and go for his rifle as he waited for them to pass. Within seconds, they had passed but the thing that caught Heero's eye was that in the column was a pink limousine in the center.

"_Relena isn't supposed to be here for another six hours,"_ thought Heero as the roar of an engine filled the air as an aircraft came in for a landing on the nearest of the four runways. The aircraft was not a military transport instead; it had a long narrow body with swept wings for supersonic speeds. Even from this distance, Heero could make out the seal of the royal family of the Sanc Kingdom.

"Shit." said Heero as he quickened his movement tying a tactical rope around a nearby AC ceiling unite before putting the other end into a small launcher located under the assault rifle. The line shot forward sticking into the wall on the other building.

**Just down the road from Heero the personal white with pink highlights to Relena's personal aircraft shinned in the darkness as it came to a stop on the tarmac. **A line of Preventers formed up as an honor guard for the Secretary of State of the world nation. Standing in the middle of the formation with her hands at her side was an old friend of both Heero and Relena, Sally Po. The older woman stood with her long brown hair partly hidden under her cap. The moment the plane stopped a mobile staircase came up allowing the people inside to disembark. First came some security members before finally Relena stepped out of her plan with her sister-in-law/body guard Noin at her side. As the two of them began their decent, the soldiers went to attention.

"Welcome to Heero Yuy military base Secretary Peacecraft." Greeted Sally with a slight grin knowing that the three of them where beyond the former greeting but it still had to be given. "I must apologize Duo and Wufei couldn't be here to great you, Duo is making some last minutes preparation for the meeting."

"And Wufei?" inquired Relena with a slight smile

"Is being Wufei, likely he either training with his sword or working on his gundam," explained Sally Po as the three women laughed a bit

**Across the world, the sun was still shinning in the sky as a men and woman rode across lush green fields on a massive horse ranch in the green fields of Kentucky**. A giant old fashion mansion with a large colonnade in the front could be seen in the distance, it's wood and brick frame highlighted by the setting sun. Standing over the whole seen unmoving was one of four gundams in the Preventer force, the twin-curved swords on its back marked it as the Sandrock gundam.

"Such a lovely evening for a ride," stated Dorothy Catalonia as she rode across her family's giant horse ranch on top of her blonde purebred mare, it was almost as blonde as her hair.

"Yes, it is." confirmed her fiancée Quatre Winner as he pulled onside Dorothy on his black Arabian stallion. Quickly he pulled out a golden pocket watch from his riding vest. "Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes we should head back to the house."

With that, the two of them turned their mounts toward the house where Sandrock Gundam stood by the house. Within a couple of minutes, the two of them reached the horse barn where an old horse trainer waited to take their horse.

"Enjoy your ride?" inquired the man as Dorothy smiled at the white beard man.

"Yes, thank you Frank for getting our horses ready on such short notice." thanked Dorothy to the man who had lead her pony around the yard when she was first learning to ride.

"If there is anything I have learned from my years of working for your family is that you love to ride and tend not to give notice," laughed the old man as he took the two horses to be wash down and brushed. Together the two of them headed up toward the house only to have a large man deep brown hair and a bread that went into two side points.

"Master Quatre." reported the leader of the Maganac Corps Rashid Kurama "We have a situation."

"What kind of situation?" inquired Quatre to his old friend.

"A package arrived for you in the mail today." Explained Rashid all three of them knew that like all the Gundam Pilots Quatre got thousands of letters each day most where handled by a small team of staff members "It had your personal by pass code written on the side."

"So it's from on of our friends?" stated Dorothy knowing that the by pass code was designed for personal letters from their ring of friends to go around the screeners and which meant it only had to go through bomb checks nothing more.

"That is the thing; it has no name on it," added Rashid as the three of them entered the large grand hallway located right inside the house. Sitting on a small table was a small brown package tied with some string. Written across the top where the address should have been were the words "From an old Friend."

"An old friend." read Quatre out load as he opened the package only to find a picture frame with a screen in the center.

"It's one of those digital picture frames." stated Dorothy as she took it from her future husband's hands and turned it on by pressing a button on the back. Instantly the image of Duo appeared on the screen with the first Deathscythe gundam standing behind him. His name could also been seen along the bottom along with Deathscythe.

"Interesting this is almost like something from the gift shop at the mobile suit museum in ." stated Quatre as the images moved to Duo and all of his upgraded gundam; he expected to see the latest version of the Deathscythe come up next however instead Wufei came up, the Trowa and then himself.

"Who would send us this?" asked Dorothy as the words "The Legendary Three" flashed across the screen.

"The Legendary three?" asked Quatre as confused as everyone else did as image of Heero in his green sleeveless shirt appeared with Wing behind him. A few seconds later the image of Heero in a black flight suit appeared with Wing Zero behind him however there was something else, behind Wing Zero was a strange white ship.

"What is that?" asked Quatre as the image changed however it wasn't Zechs that appeared but Heero again this time dressed in a white uniform with a strange mobile suit with two large angel wings. It was clearly a descendant from Wing and Wing Zero but it was its own beast.

"Admiral Heero Yuy, Orb Union Angel Squadron." read Quatre stunned for words as he looked back at the writing on the package.

"Can this mean?" inquired Dorothy as the image changed to another man with dark brown hair and purple eyes. Standing behind him was a blue, red and white gundam, neither one of them really paid attention to the following images. That is when the two of them noticed a small envelope on the bottom of the package. Slowly the two of them opened only to find a handwritten letter however in the corner of the page was a seal neither one of them had seen before with an Angle holding a sword with the world behind it. Typed out on the top of the page where the words.

"From the Desk of Admiral Heero Yuy Orb Special Forces Angel Squadron."

The rest of the page was hand written.

"Quatre, it has been almost nine years since the last we saw each other before I went out to save Relena from her brother onboard Libra. During those years so much has changed I fought in two others wars and is now charged to prevent another war from happening. I send you this in the hopes that we can prevent another war from happening if you want to stop this conflict between Naturals and coordinators meet at the following coordinates at 7pm local time. Do not inform the others about this meeting, only you and Dorothy if you feel she is needed can come." Read the letter before it was signed "Admiral Heero Yuy"

"Heero's alive?" confirmed Dorothy as Quatre nodded his head as he picked up his cell phone and typed the coordinates that Heero had left in his letter into the map. The coordinates came up to a small island located off the shore of Northern Ireland. "I better call the airport to get our plane ready and get some bags packed."

**While Dorothy and Quatre where packing and preparing to leave Heero had finished his rope climb from one building to another and had carefully opened the roof access to enter the top floor of the building. **He looked down at the small computer pad located on his arm as a map of the building came up. He was currently standing in the east wing staircase and now only had to move down the hallway to the computer mainframe room across the hall from the base commander's office. The hallways lights where on but all the doors where closed with no light coming from under them. The only one with light coming from them just happened to be the commander's offices.

"Time to computer 30 seconds." whispered Heero into his radio as pressed a button on a small box on his belt; the box was another piece of equipment from the Special Forces. Suddenly his skintight black suit began to glow as the black panels began to show what was behind Heero making him almost invisible. The suit did its job as the cameras saw nothing and the guards who stood by the elevators say only a shimmer which they passed off for needing some coffee. They never even noticed the door to the computer core open and close. The moment Heero found himself inside the room he turned off the active cameo and all but ripped the skintight black mask off his face. Some steam actually came off his skin as he sweat poured off his skin.

"Damn that active cameo." complained Heero as he moved through the small maze of computers which went up around him like a forest of trees from floor to ceiling. Finally, he stopped in front of one of the computers before going down on one knee, quickly he opened built in laptop on the Preventer computer. Once he opened the computer, the preventer logo appeared.

"At the computer," reported Heero over his radio link as suddenly the sound of movement from his right caused his head to snap toward the source only to see two preventers lying in the corner their cloths partly off. One was a woman with short dirty blonde hair with her top partly off and the black haired man had his pants off to show his boxers. As Heero's eyes meet theirs they simply blinked at each other, then as fast as he could Heero pulled his pistol as the woman reached for her radio and the man for his gun.

Heero aimed and fired as the knock out dart flew from this barrel hitting the man as he undid the safety on his pistol.

"Code Red intruder in the computer core!" yelled the woman into the radio as Heero pulled the trigger knocking her out as well. Moments later the alarm went off.

"Shit." cursed Heero as he slammed a flash drive into the computer core before typing in the commands. "Luna I have been discovered we have to do this loudly."

"Understood," reported Luna back as Heero put away his knock out pistol since it took too long to effect, meaning he had to pull out his regular pistol and combat knife. Heero moved toward the door and waited knowing who would be coming through that door.

**Thousands of miles away in the Space commander center in Dayton over a dozen people sat behind desks monitoring all the different radio broadcasts coming into the Preventer HQ in space at MO2, the centurial command in London and the President's palace in Prague. **

"Anything going on?" inquired a woman as she walked up to one of the men who were currently manning one of the multiple computers.

"Nothing much Relena Peacecraft has landed at Heero Yuy base in France and the Coordinators haven't made a move yet." Reported the man who was board out of him mind as he made sure all the communication satellites where lined up for communication. All the transitions come from earth and space would pass through this center.

"I see, that is unexpected I thought she wasn't supposed to be until morning." stated the woman as the man shrugged before turning around to see that the woman had two small items in her hands. One was a small ball with the other was a square piece with a mouthpiece in the center.

"Sorry about this." apologized Luna as she pressed the button on the ball as a thick gas began to spray out from the ball. Instantly she placed the respiratory up to her mouth and took a deep breath of clean air as the gas filled the air. The gas spread fast and was even faster acting as the men in the room passed out slumping over in his chair. Quickly Luna pushed the passed out man out of his chair before sitting down, with one quick jab, she put a small flash drive into the port. A few quick keystrokes and the Angel Squadron symbol appeared in a pop up in.

Using all the speed, she had gained by years of practice her hands danced across the keyboard typing in commands. When she finished she pressed enter as the download upload began. With Heero being discovered they did not have time for a soft download that could be hidden, they had to do a hard download, which could be traced. Since it could be traced, they did not have time to stay around instead they just uploaded all the information onto the public internet to be downloaded later.

"Five minutes." Thought Luna as she stood up removing her respirator and walked out of the room. She had to get to the extract point before they traced it to her.

**The sound of alarms filling the air caused Duo's heart rate to pick up as he pulled his pistol from his desk and moved across the hallway, he positioned himself outside the door to the computer core. His old training took in before he kicked in the door. **The moment he entered the room his heart seamed to stop as the light from the hallway entered the room.

Time seamed to stand still as Duo looked down the barrel of his own pistol and down the barrel of an intruder pistol; just from looking at the size of the barrel he could tell that it was a 45-caliber gun. Duo looked past the modernized 1911 pistol past the arm of the man, past the second hand, which the enemy held close with a blackened steal combat knife pointed down to the man's face. Duo's eyes widened as he saw the man's face, it was a face that he thought he would not see again. Those deep blue eyes which seemed to look straight through him and the deep dark brown hair, it was a face from his memories.

"Heero?" gasped Duo in surprise as he lowered his pistol over so slightly out of surprise.

"Duo." greated Heero in a tone that revealed he was not surprised to see him. His tone of voice was as if the two of them where sitting across the table from each other in the middle of a friendly chat over coffee instead of pointing guns at each other while guards where rushing up toward them "It's been a while hasn't it?"

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I wanted to have a chapter that would show Heero's skills outside of a mobile suit. I know some may be a little upset about having Quatre with Dorothy however for some reason I always liked those two together. Also I wanted the first meeting between Heero and his friends to be face to face. Now until next time please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 Night of the Angels Part 2**

Time seemed to have stopped as Duo Maxwell stood there looking into the doorways, which lead into Preventer computer mainframe standing there as clear as day was a man he believed he would never see again, Heero Yuy. His fellow gundam pilot was dressed in all black with a strange military style vest over his chest and a rifle hanging on a strap across his back. In his hand was a modernized 1911 45 pistol the same type that he would use when they fought side by side.

"Duo." said Heero Calmly as if they were sitting down for a chat after seeing each other just hours before. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

Duo just blinked as he lowered his own 9mm pistol as he looked at the face of the man he hadn't seen in almost nine years, he was clearly older but his hair was still in the same style and he could never change those blue eyes. His mind was racing wondering why Heero was sneaking into the base

"Heero?" repeated Duo stunned as a flash of light caused him to pull his pistol back up but it was too late as Heero's knife armed hand came into the fight. With one quick snake like strike, Heero's combat knife moved out, the aim was perfect as the tip of the knife was stuck behind Duo's pistol trigger preventing him from pulling back and firing. With his gun disabled Duo was stunned for a moment and that is all Heero needed as he reached out with his gun hand and grabbed the back of Duo's neck. Then with one quick movement, he forced Duo's body down while his knee came up. The impact in Duo's stomach caused spit to fly out of his mouth as well as a few speaks of blood.

"Well nice seeing you, again." commented Heero as he moved toward the door "But I have to get going."

Duo groaned for a bit as he forces himself back to his feet grabbing his pistol which was resting on the floor before storming out of the door, his head snapped down the hall only to see Heero's back as he ran full speed down the hallway.

"Come back!" yelled Duo as he started to raise his weapon however the idea of what Relena would do to him if he shot the love of her life filled his mind. Instead, he bolted down the hallway after his friend. He was maybe a dozen yards behind his friend yelling at him to stop when he heard the ding of the nearby elevator meaning the guards at reach them. The elevator was on the other end of hallway around the corner meaning that they should be able to capture Heero. Duo allowed himself to smile for a moment only then did he notice that Heero no longer had a knife in his hand and instead had a baseball-sized item in his hand. Next thing he knew he heard the cling sound as Heero pulled the pin on the grenade with his thumb.

"Stop Heero!" yelled Duo however he was too late as Heero threw the grenade against the far wall bouncing it off it before causing it land directly in front of the team of heavy armed guards stepping off the elevator guns ready. The guards had no time react as it went off, luckily for the guards it was none lethal riot grenade used by Zaft military police where an explosion could blow a howl in the haul of the colony. Instead of a hellish explosion, it released an explosion of foam, which covered the entire security team in foam unable to move at all. Heero ran past them slamming his shoulder into the door leading to the staircase before bolting up toward the roof. Duo paused for a moment as he looked down the hallway expecting to see a bloodbath instead he saw a group of highly trained soldiers stuck together in a giant ball of hardening foam cursing as they tried to get out.

Seeing that all the guards where alive he kept after Heero and bolted up the stairs to the roof, he pushed the door only to hear several soft pops of bullets flying out a silenced gun. Duo ducked down believing he was under fire but there was no impact around him. He open the door only to see Heero standing at the edge of roof, his pistol was at his side but his assault rifle was out.

"Heero what are you doing?" asked Duo as Heero turned his head toward him and for a second just a second Duo thought he saw a smile on his old friend's face.

"My mission." Resounded Heero as he grabbed the same rope, which he had used to climb over to this building from across the road in his hand. The other side had been shoot off and had fallen away from the building making a rope line which lead directly down to the ground. Then in a flash, he was fast roping down rope toward the ground.

**While Duo was chasing Heero, a column of vehicles headed by a Humvee with a heavy machine gun on top had come to a stop outside of the main office building.** All around the vehicles different guards where walking around with weapons drawn but they made no move to enter the buildings and none had noticed the rope, which was now coming down the side of the building. In the middle of the column inside a reinforced pink limo sat Relena Peacecraft along with Noin and Sally Poe. Both of the older woman had their weapons out but did not seem alarm.

"Any news yet?" inquired Relena

"No, it's probably just a false alarm anyhow remember when a deer tripped that motion alarm in the Preventer base in Kingston, Ontario and caused the entire base to go into lock down for three hours." Laughed Sally

"I am not so sure, we are so close to the military action in Malta against the coordinators, it may be an actual spy." Interrupted Noin as a cry of alarm filled the air as several guards outside the bulletproof window aimed their weapons up. Seconds later they went down blood gushing from bullet wounds in their chests. Relena put her hands to her mouth in a silenced scream as she looked out through the blood stained car window as a dark figure landed in the darkness by the entrees to the office complex. Relena's heart stopped mid beat as she looked at the figure dressed in black.

"Heero?" asked Relena as her heart soared at the sight of her love, she did not even notice the large rifle in his hand. The guards assigned to defend her raised their own weapons but they were partly stunned by the sight of the legendary missing Gundam Pilot, Heero was not as he took careful aim and fired in short controlled bursts.

"Get down!" yelled Noin as she threw herself over Relena preventing her from seeing the firefight which was now in full go outside their vehicle. Outside Heero was running and gun dropping down multiple guards.

"_They didn't expect a fight." _thought Heero as he dropped two guards which had foolishly just stood there in the open firing their pistols instead of moving or taking cover. A few rounds did impact the armor that he wore but the advanced body armor he wore protected him however each blow did weaken it and in time it would fail.

The sound of a bullet being chambered on the Humvee mounted heavy machine gun caused Heero to instantly change his target, he didn't have a clear shot at the soldier's chest or other survivable wound area so he took aim. With a single pull of the trigger Heero's bullet ripped straight through the young woman's face shattering it into pieces as her life ended. In her death throw her muscles contracted as in death, she pulled the trigger sending the heavy armor piercing rounds down range and into the side of the office building.

At that same moment Duo had finally reached the ground after fast roping on the same line Heero had.

"Heero stop this!" yelled Duo as he took aim and fired at his friend who was throwing the stunned and confused Humvee driver out of the vehicle. The bullet ripped past Heero's head striking the glass, before he could shot again the vehicle took off down the road.

"Follow him! Capture him alive!" yelled Duo as the two following Humvees took off after Heero's.

"We need medical attention outside the command building at once!" yelled a woman's voice into the radio as the guards that remained moved to put pressure on the chest, arms and legs wounds which Heero had inflected on them. Relena stepped out of her Limo to stand beside Duo.

"That was Heero?" Repeated Relena stunned an unable to process what was happening even as she stepped into a small pool of still warm blood.

"It was." Confirmed Duo as he looked at Noin and Sally "Take over here."

With that he turned and started running the opposite way that Heero was going.

"Where is he going?" inquired Relena as Duo disappeared into the darkness.

"He is going for his gundam," reported Sally "Same as Heero, he is going for Wing Zero."

Just than a group of three Humvees and medical transports arrived.

"Noin stay here I am going after Heero." ordered Sally as she jumped into one of the Humvees.

**Across the world Lunamaria Yuy was stepping out of a small dressing room beside the main runway of the Dayton Preventer base.** She had quickly changed into a different uniform she had entered as a simple Warrant Officer in the supply division but she had walked out a full colonel in the military intelligence division.

"Alright time to make my escape." Said Luna to herself as she tapped a few times on her handheld tablet computer, instantly loud sirens filled the air as multiple fire alarms went off all at once across the base. She moved toward a large mobile suit transport aircraft sitting on the runway.

"Is everything ready!" yelled Luna as the men on the aircraft jumped to attention even as they finished strapping in the large mobile suit car carrier down. The truck was a massive flat bed truck with a sealed box on its back. It was normal for mobile suits to be transported in such boxes over short distances so no one had bat an eye when Luna had drove it onto the base. Likely, the guard believed it to be nothing more than a Leo but in reality it was the Impulse gundam.

"Yes, Ma'am," Confirmed the load commander, to the woman he thought was a high-ranking officer.

"Good, now everyone get off this aircraft is heading to a classified location." Ordered Luna as the two pilots looked at each other confused.

"Ma'am this is a two pilot aircraft." reported the pilot only to get a glare from Luna before she handed in the fake official paperwork with the orders.

"Take it up with military intelligence now get off my aircraft or will I call some MPs over and drag you off it." Ordered Luna as she moved toward the cockpit as the flight crew stepped off the aircraft, within moments she was heading down the runway.

"Flight 239 you are not cleared for takeoff." ordered the tower as they noticed the large four engine aircraft moving.

"This is flight 239, check your computers this is a top secret cargo transport to Madrid." responded Luna as she looked down at her watch, she had less than a minute before they could trace the hack to this base. She rested her hands on the flight controls reading to gun it and take off if they told her to stand down.

"Sorry about that flight 239, you are cleared for takeoff from runway 2A." ordered the tower

"Thank you, flight 239 out." responded Luna as she taxied off to the runway before powering off the ground and into the air. With any luck, at all they would not realize that her flight orders where fake until she was out to sea and out of radar range.

**While Luna was having a clean get away, Heero was in possibly the dirtiest get away he had ever done. Bullets where flying past his stolen Humvee as took corners as fast as the vehicle could go, he nearly tipped it over multiple times. **

"Son of a bitch!" cursed Heero as a heavy round struck the back of the armored Humvee. Suddenly a voice came over the built in radio.

"This is Commander Po, do not harm the intruder." ordered Sally Po over the radio "Take him alive at all costs."

"Commander this man has killed a guard!" yelled some voice back over the radio

"It seems that we are chasing Heero Yuy," reported Sally as the entire line when dead quiet as if everyone couldn't believe what they just heard. "I say again we are chasing the actual Heero Yuy, he is likely heading toward Wing Zero all mobile suit teams take off now."

"Great, just what I need." complained Heero as he spun to avoid three more Humvees coming at him from the right.

"No need Commander we have him." reported the driver of a Humvee behind him as Heero headed toward a corner in the base perimeter with 12 feet of chain link fence forming the outer wall. The fence was reinforced at the bottom with three feet tall concrete barriers to stop any vehicles from punching through. It seemed that Heero was corned coming from his left were two more Humvees to cut off his escape; three helicopters were also coming toward him their spotlights shining on the ground. Heero just pushed his foot to the floor before spinning his Humvee around in a 90-degree turn. The moment the enemy Humvee turned around a blinding flash of light illuminated the darkness.

"What the hell!" yelled a driver as he spun to get out of the light only to hit a fellow guard Humvee. Dazed and confused by the light they never had a chance to get out of their vehicles. It was at that moment that Sally arrived in her own Humvee, the light had died away the enemy Humvee came to a stop its back right up against the fence. She could just make out Heero jumping off the top of the fence landing with a cat like grace on the ground. In his hands, she could make out the glowing remains of a flash flare used to blind enemies.

"You still have it Heero," confirmed Sally as the helicopters flew over her their spotlights on Heero as he bolted across the street into middle one of three large multiple floor parking garages, which sat just off base.

"I want that surrounded at once!" ordered Sally as her Humvee tore off toward the nearest gate, she could already hear the pounding footsteps of mobile suits as they moved toward the parking garage.

"_Why are you doing this Heero?" _thought Sally as her Humvee passed through the outer gate before making the turn toward the parking lot. Already two Humvees where guarding the main exit to the parking garage where Heero had disappeared into. She was about to yell for them to guard the exits for the other two garages when a black motorcycle came zooming out of the garage nearest to her. For a moment, her eyes met as she looked into the blue eyes of Heero Yuy. The motorcycle was a sports type bike with black and silver paint on its side.

Then with a burst of speed, Heero took off down the road with the Humvees going after him.

"Order the helicopters that they can't lose sight of him!" yelled Sally

"Yes, Ma'am but don't worry we have Humvees following him." reported her Driver as Sally looked at him with a small amount of contempt.

"Tell me how can a group of Humvees keep up with something like that?" asked Sally remembering how Heero used to spend hours working on Wing Zero back on Peace Million and if he spent half the time on that bike as he did as his mobile suit it could win professional race.

**Thousands of miles, away a white twin-engine jet was powering its way through the sky on its way toward Northern Ireland.** Sitting back with a glass of red wine in her hand was Dorothy sitting beside her with a glass of water in his hands was Quatre. They had left Sandrock behind to be loaded onto a larger transport to save time however it was only a two hours behind them. Quatre never drank however, he never held it against Dorothy or anyone for drinking and in moments like this, he wished for a drink himself.

"This is most interesting," reported Dorothy, as she kept looking at the computerized picture frame that Heero had sent them. She had been looking at it ever since they had taken off, studying every image that came up.

"Have you learned anything?" inquired Quatre

"In a way." confirmed Dorothy as she handed the frame to Quatre "In a way see, take a look at some of these people. Unless they are using hair coloring and colored contact lenses, they are coordinators. Overall that isn't the most important thing, the most important thing is that aside from the name of the legendary three the rest of the names are removed and you want to know what that tells me?"

"That he is hiding it for some reason." confirmed Quatre

"Master Quatre you need to see this!" yelled a pilot from the open cockpit door "Turn you TV to any of the news network."

Quatre followed the advice as he turned to the small built in TV; he quickly grabbed the remote only to have the first channel come up be some recorded bridal dress show. He turned a quick glance to Dorothy.

"What a girl can window-shop even after she has bought one can't she?" asked Dorothy as Quatre hit the channel he wanted. Instantly the image of a high-speed chase filled the screen as a man on a black sports bike being chased down the highway by what had to be no less than ten military police Humvees plus a dozen police regular police cruiser. The motorcycle was weaving in and out between lines of semi-trucks and other civilian vehicles. Scrolling across the bottom of the screen were the worlds.

"The return of Heero Yuy?"

"Turn up the volume," ordered Dorothy as Quatre turned up the volume as a voiceover anchor from New York came out of the TV.

"We must stress we cannot confirm this but we have gotten unofficial reports that the man on the motorcycle currently going over 150 miles an hour down the highway is in fact the Legendary missing Gundam Pilot Heero Yuy, pilot of Wing and Wing Zero." Reported the announcer as Heero took a turn speeding down an off ramp before entering another smaller highway, which lead out of the city that had grown up around the military base. "I cannot stress this enough we do not know for sure if this is Heero Yuy or not."

"Yes, it is." Confirmed Dorothy as she watched Heero's bike move through traffic while a giant spotlight shown down on him from above.

**Heero was well aware of the cameras that were on him as he weaved in and out of traffic at speeds that kept the Humvees far enough back to not be a threat but allow him to take turns at somewhat safe speed for him.** He made a turn as the trees that surrounded the road began to thicken limiting the views from the helicopters above him. With a burst of speed, he made a turn jumping off road and disappearing down small animal path. Within moments, the Humvees and the helicopters went past him as they kept heading down the road they believed him to still be on.

"Having fun Heero?" asked Luna through the radio link as Heero drove through the forest toward where Wing Angel was hidden.

"Not really." confirmed Heero his built in night vision goggles providing his vision for him to navigate the woods.

"So where did we mess up?" inquired Luna

"Two guards screwing where they were on duty." explained Heero "They ducked into the computer core and I didn't notice them until it was too late."

"I see, well I remember the two of us doing it more than a few times in one of our offices." offered up Luna as Heero smiled as he remembered those times.

"Good times." said Heero before turning back to the problem at hand "However because of them I am going to have to fight my way out of here."

"Maybe that isn't such a bad thing, we need to show them what we can do so that maybe they will think before they attack Yzak and the other coordinators," offered up Luna as Heero remembered a quote from the Art of War.

"Appear strong when you are weak," said Heero knowing that until the Minerva was ready, they only had two mobile suits and while they were both gundams, they could not stop the hundreds of mobile suits that would take part in any attack.

"Besides isn't the base a major supply center for that attack on Malta?" offered up Luna as her husband smiled.

"Mission accepted." Confirmed Heero as he pulled up to where Wing Angel was hidden using the natural tree coverage plus a few holographic camouflage generators provided by Morgenroute Incorporated.

"Just remember we have a date tomorrow and we have some other stuff to do before that," confirmed Luna as Heero placed his motorcycle into the cargo hold hidden inside Angel's foot. "Also be careful my White knight."

"**No, this can't be happening." Cursed Relena as she stood in the conference room where they were suppose to be planning the final battle against the coordinators.** Instead, she was looking at the large TV screen, which covered most of the back wall. She was nearing the point of tears as she remembered seeing Heero's face for the first time in years he was only feet away from her and now he was gone again.

"How can we lose him?" asked Relena with tears in her eyes as she turned to her sister-in-law Noin "I can't lose Heero again, not after he came back."

"Relena we can't be sure it is him." offered up Noin to the younger woman, even though from what she had seen enough to be convinced it was Heero. "It may be just a disguise to throw us off. Why else didn't he come to see you?"

"Maybe your right." said Relena not sure what to believe but she knew that she had to learn the truth.

"Ma'am the recon teams have entered the area he was last seen, he will be found." Reported an aid

**Elsewhere on base Duo Maxwell ran past the stunned armed guards, which stood, beside the opening hanger doors.** The guards had no real idea what was going on they had only heard the strange reports about the return of a Gundam Pilot. Inside the hanger he found his gundam, Deathscythe mark III standing just waiting for him. Across from his black gundam stood Wufei's gundam, Altron, as Duo began to bolt up the staircase that lead to the cockpit his fellow pilot Wufei poked his head out of his cockpit.

"Is it Heero?" yelled Wufei

"It seems get ready to launch." yelled Duo back as he skipped the requirement of getting into a flight suit and instead jumped into the cockpit. He pushed buttons as his flight systems came online as Deathscythe's green eyes turned on. He paused for a moment to look at a photo of Hilde which hung by the flight controls.

"Heavenly Father above protects me so I can come home to her," prayed Duo before he closed the cockpit door, for a moment he was in darkness and then the screens that surrounded him turned on giving him a perfect view of the outside world.

"So Heero is going for Wing Zero?" asked Wufei's voice over the radio as his image appeared in a small box in the corner of the front screen.

"More than likely," confirmed Duo as his fingers danced across a small keyboard on the side "Judging from his current position he is heading to the forest reserve."

"Well it's a good place to hide a mobile suit," confirmed Wufei knowing that the state park was among the largest in Europe. Altron was already moving as the gundam left the hanger before powering up its jet engines, while not a flight model mobile suit his gundam was capable of flight. Duo followed suit as both gundam took flight heading toward the massive forest reserve. Ahead of them, they could make up flights of Ares flight models heading in the same direction.

"Who sent them out!" yelled Duo

"Its standard operation to launch all mobile suits in case of an attack," stated Wufei before tapping his radio "All mobile suits you are not to enter the forest reserve form a ring around in a defensive line and do not let anyone escape."

"Sir, advanced Recon team has already entered the field." Replied the flight commander as Duo cursed.

**Meanwhile Heero Yuy sat in the darkness gathering his though his hands where resting on the two arm controls located on either side of him.** Within moments the center globe began to glow bathing Heero in light.

"You ready for this Angel?" asked Heero as he lifted his head up the light bouncing off his blue eyes. The computer beeped a few times before a larger globe not unlike the ones in the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice, Angel system quickly picked out the nearest targets before feeding attack options into Heero's brain.

"Alright then let's get give them a show." Reported Heero as he pushed the controls forward as Wing Angel powered up.

**Meanwhile multiple alarms filled the air on every mobile suit in range.**

"Shit." cursed Duo as suddenly a blinding flash of light turned night into day followed moments later by a gust of wind, which knocked down trees and sent birds flying and animals running.

"What is that?" asked Wufei as the light started to die away.

"Enemy mobile suit detected!" yelled some hotshot Ares pilot in the recon squad as he spun his suit around and aimed his heavy machinegun at the source of the light. It was all for not, as a figure burst out of the light before flying up into the air. Then with one burst of speed, it came to a stop as two giant bird like the one wings spread out to reveal a blue, white and little bit of red gundam. In one of its hands, it held a buster rifle and the other a glowing energy sword. It was clearly a descendant of Wing and Wing Zero but it lacked the shield and it did not seem like it could transform into a flight model.

"That isn't Wing Zero," reported Wufei as chill of fear ran down Duo's back as he looked at the new mobile suit.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and now it is time for the Wing Universe to meet Wing Angel, now until next time I hope you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75 **


End file.
